Coincidencia
by fate.izumi
Summary: Fate esta atrapada en una lluvia sin auto y sin paraguas, Nanoha la encuentra y puede que ese encuentro no sea solo una simple coincidencia... sino que haya algo mas. Nanofate
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

**Fate Testarossa**

**POV**

Era de noche, llovía demasiado, "¡Demonios! ¡Olvide el paraguas en casa!", Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, 19 años, estudiante de la facultad de Economía en la universidad de Tokio.

"¡Diablos!, me estoy empapando" exclame con fastidio; taxis llenos, la parada de bus queda lejísimos, mi carro en casa, "Bonito día para dejar el auto Fate" me regaño sola, creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura…

"¡¡Hey!! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" me dijo una dulce voz detrás mío, voltee para toparme con una chica de mi edad al parecer, hermosa piel blanca, ojos azules, y largo cabello castaño claro, ¿o rojizo? No pude diferenciar bien el color de su cabello, ¡maldita lluvia! Pero tenia una expresión de preocupación… un momento ¿se preocupaba por mi?, ¿por una perfecta extraña? Baje la mirada y le respondí "Así parece" se me acerco y me dijo "Podemos compartirlo juntas" mientras alargaba su paraguas estirándose un poco para llegar a mi altura, "Gracias" solo dije eso, demonios Fate, nunca puedes ser más expresiva ¿no? "Disculpa! Creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tengo 19 años ¿y tu?" 19 años… ¡lo sabia! Tenia mi edad, esto… tengo que responderle "Fate, Fate Testarossa", "Bueno Fate-chan, tomemos un taxi" ¿eh? ¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre? Pero que demonios esta pasando hoy "eh lo siento no quise sorprender, es que estoy acostumbrada a llamar por sus nombres a mis amigos", "Esta bien" solo le dije eso "Pero que me dices, tomamos el taxi o ¿no?" "eh?, ¡ah! Cierto, claro, claro tomémoslo" pero que acabas de decir Fate? No la conoces ni cinco minutos y te subes a un taxi con ella!! "Genial! justo ahí viene uno"me dijo señalando al fondo de la calle, mire al taxi algo molesta, he estado parada por horas y no se aparecía ninguno, y justo cuando conozco a esta chica se aparece uno de estos… ¿coincidencia? No lo se "¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?" ehh ¿a su **casa?**, pude ver como se tapo la boca rápidamente… ¡¡estaba invitando a una extraña!!"e…esta bien" le respondí "Genial, doble a la izquierda por favor" le indico al taxista

**Takamachi Nanoha**

**POV**

Llovía tan fuerte que Salí temprano del trabajo, en camino a casa vi a una chica, al parecer de mi edad pero se le veía preocupada, estaba empapada, ¡se olvido del paraguas! ¿Coincidencia? No lo se, pero al verla más de cerca toda empapada me parecio algo linda… ¿eh? Ah bueno, me acerque con un rostro de preocupación y le ofrecí mi paraguas, "Fate, Fate Testarossa", ¡¡que hermoso nombre!! Eh? Sus ojos, son rojos… impresionante... le propuse tomar un taxi e ir a casa, ¿eh? Acabo de invitar a una completa extraña a mi casa! bueno la tenia desordenada y no muy grande, de hecho era muy pequeña, llegamos y subimos a mi departamento, seguro que ella esperaba una casa pero… siempre sentí que ése lugar era como mi hogar, al fin y al cabo entramos, demonios… ¡mi departamento de verdad estaba desordenado! No, no puedo dejar que termine de apreciar este chiquero, mmm creo que será mejor llevarla a mi cuarto, bueno al menos estaba un poco ordenado, ¡de eso estaba segura! "Vamos a mi habitación, como que de paso te cambias toda esa ropa mojada, si sigues así, te vas a enfermar" pude notar el rubor en sus mejillas, jaja me pareció demasiado hermoso, así que me la lleve a mi cuarto.

Dentro ambas muchachas se miraron, al parecer algo nerviosas, pero... ¿de que?

"Bueno creo que algo de lo que tengo aquí te puede servir" Dijo Takamachi revolviendo su ropero

"Esta bien..." Respondió avergonzada la rubia

Fate se desvistió en frente de la desconocida que le había ofrecido un cambio de ropa y una entrada no solo a su departamento, sino también a su cuarto

**Fate Testarossa**

**POV**

Me desnudo en frente de una desconocida, esto es simplemente genial Fate, pero aun asi, no me incomoda, algo muy dentro de mi me dice que ella es especial, pero ¡¿que me esta pasando?! Ni a mi hermana le permití alguna vez hace mucho verme semi desnuda, ¿Por qué a la chica frente a mi si?

El teléfono sonó, Fate agradeció la existencia de las líneas telefónicas y Nanoha salió corriendo a responder

"¿Diga?" Hablo Takamachi tomando el teléfono

"¿Nanoha?" Respondió una voz en al otra línea

"¿Hayate?" Prosiguió a contestar

"Sip, solo quería avisarte que Arisa y Suzuka vamos a ir dentro de 15 minutos, ordena y ¡rapido!"

"eh… Hayate, espera,… ya colgó"

Nanoha trato de ordenar lo más rápido posible la sala, cuando la rubia sale del cuarto

"¿Nanoha?"

La castaña ni cuenta se dio estaba mas ocupada maldiciendo a Hayate y a sus visitas inesperadas de ultimo minuto

"¿Nanoha?" Repitió la rubia

"¿Si?" en el momento que Nanoha volteo se dio con la sorpresa de ver una hermosa figura y no hizo mas que sonrojarse "Te queda muy bien Fate-chan"

"Gracias" Respondió la rubia con las mejillas rojas.

Se miraron durante un largo rato perdidas en sus miradas, cuando de pronto la puerta sonó.

Nanoha corre a abrirla algo sorprendida murmurando "Dijo dentro de 15 minutos!" abrió la puerta y sin pedir permiso entraron las visitantes encabezadas por Yagami Hayate.

"¡Hola!"Exclamaron las tres mientras entraban

"Dijiste dentro de 15 minutos Hayate-chan"

"Pero que amargada que eres Nanoha-chan" Hayate abrió los ojos y miro con sorpresa a la rubia ahí parada algo estática, la castaña de cabellos oscuros sonrió y dijo "vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí ¡Nanoha-chan, debiste habernos dicho que tenias una cita con la chica mas popular de mi universidad!"

Nanoha ignoró las palabras _de mi universidad _y salto con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate "No es una cita!"

"Hey, pero si solo es una broma" Contesto Yagami haciendo un puchero

"Claro tu y tus ideas atrofiadas" Dijo Nanoha mirando molesta a su amiga

"Mou, contigo uno no se puede reír no?" Respondió Hayate molesta

"No veo nada gracioso en eso Hayate-chan" Dijo Takamachi frunciendo el seño aun mas

"Cuando será el día que Hayate-chan deje de hacer explotar a Nanoha-chan" una chica de cabellos rubios pero mas corto que el de la Testarossa. Hablo.

"Nos hubieras avisado Nanoha-chan" una chica pelimorada le dijo a la castaña

"Ella no me dejo" grito señalando a Yagami quien estaba con una sonrisa en los labios

"Esto… creo que estoy incomodando aquí" dijo la ojiroja apenada"

"Espera tu ahí! Tu no te vas, eres la cita de Nanoha-chan, es mas nosotras deberíamos irnos, todo esto es por la travesura de Hayate-chan!"

"Mou, Arisa-chan aguafiestas, tu también querías venir" Contesto ofendida Yagami

"Si pero no sabía que Nanoha-chan tenia visitas, la hubieras dejado hablar" Continuo la rubia de cabellos cortos

"Hey chicas, tranquilas, estamos asustando a la nueva" Hablo la chica de cabellos morados

"Suzuka-chan tiene razón, Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, por favor, calmense si?"

"Vale" cantaron ambas

Arisa miro de reojo a la rubia se acerco y se presento "Yo soy Arisa, ella es Suzuka y la que tiene risita de tonta es Hayate, mucho gusto"

"Fa… Fate, mucho gusto, también"

Nanoha se sentó y las otras la siguieron, Fate se sentía un tanto incomoda, en casa de una desconocida mas otras 2 locas que peleaban a cada momento, por Hayate y Arisa, y una chica que al parecer era la _pacifista_ de ambas, pero a pesar de su nerviosismo, la Testarossa miraba a Nanoha, algo apenada, y esta le respondía de la misma manera, detalle el cual Hayate no dejo pasar desapercibido y con una sonrisa maliciosa planeaba algo para ¡Quien sabe! ¿Unir a esas dos?

**Notas del autor**

Bien! Aquí el primer capitulo de este NanoFate

Cualquier cosa

Avísenme ^^

Matta nee!


	2. Chapter 2

***Nota: Este capitulo contiene expreciones en japones u_u**

**Capitulo II**

"Así que de esa manera se conocieron" dijo Arisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de un zumo de naranja

"A mi parecer fue mas que una simple coincidencia" Decía Hayate mientras dejaba el vaso de zumo a un lado

"Ustedes no pueden comportarse ¿no?" Exclamo la pelimorada

"Déjalas Suzuka-chan, no gastes energía con estas dos" Respondió Nanoha, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a eso

Sin embargo la rubia que había entrado precipitadamente a la casa de una completa desconocida estaba sentada escuchándolas hablar, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono móvil atrajo la atención de las presentes

"Si diga, aquí Fate, Chrono, perdóname, estoy en casa de una amiga, esta bien" la rubia guardo un tiempo silencio mientras escuchaba lo que le decía la otra persona detrás del teléfono, volteo y se dirigió a Nanoha "Disculpa, ¿tu dirección exacta?"

Nanoha dudo unos segundos pero se la dio sin chistar, luego que la rubia le diera la dirección a la persona que la llamo Hayate hablo.

"Pero ¡mira la hora!, son mas de las 10, creo que es mejor irnos de una vez" dijo Yagami Hayate tratando de romper el silencio

"Creo que es lo mas conveniente" Respondió Arisa

"Bueno, gracias por tu atención Nanoha, nos vemos en la universidad" Dijo Suzuka cordialmente

"Vamos por ahí, de todas maneras, a mi ya me vienen a recoger…"

El silencio volvió, acaso Fate Testarossa era una de las ricachonas aniñadas? Pues no lo parecía, el asunto es que Nanoha simplemente tomo aire dijo "¡Vale!, las acompaño"

"Pero que buena amiga que eres!" Dijo Hayate con una voz burlona

"Tu ya vete" Respondió Nanoha

Las tres chicas se fueron dejando solas a Nanoha y Fate

"Discúlpame, no debí haber aceptado tu ayuda"

"Fate-chan por favor ¡no digas eso!"

"Perdona, el tener que irme tan pronto"

"Daijoubu! Pero dime, quien vendrá a…" La respuesta de Nanoha se corto al escuchar el claxon de un auto

"Fate! Apurate, ¡¡tenemos que irnos!!" dijo un muchacho adentro del carro

"Arigato por tu hospitalidad Nanoha" Ni bien Fate termino de hablar le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nanoha, la cual se sonrojó, Fate corrió hacia el auto y este arranco dejando sola a Nanoha en la puerta

"Sayonara… Fate-chan…"

Acabo el fin de semana y luego de la universidad llegaba el trabajo así que como un día cualquiera y como parte de su rutina Nanoha partió al trabajo.

"¡Konichiwa, Nanoha!" Grito Hayate desde el fondo

"Konichiwa, Hayate-chan - Respondió Nanoha mientras se ponía su uniforme de '_asesora de ventas' - _Mou, aun no se porque tengo que estar metida en este trabajo si no es lo mío"

"Por que somos tus amigas, además querías un trabajo no? Agradece en lugar de quejarte" Dijo Arisa entrando por la puerta

"De veras!, dinos ¿como te fue con Testarossa-san?" Dijo Hayate acercándose a Nanoha mientras se arreglaba el cabello

"No paso nada, simplemente vino un muchacho, se la llevo y no supe mas de ella" Contesto Nanoha cabizbaja

Hubo silencio luego Yagami sonrio irónicamente y exclamo "Vaya ¡¡Que eres dramatica Nanoha!!" y empezo a reir "¡¡Solo han pasado dos dias y te estas muriendo!!, no sabia que ella fuera tan importante para ti"

"Pe-pe-pero ¡¡Que estas diciendo Hayate-chan!!" exclamo Nanoha sonrojada

"Jajajaja, esta bien, yo te llevare a ella" Contesto Hayate mientras veia la hora

Los ojos de Nanoha se iluminaron "En serio lo harias" dijo

"¡Claro!, ¡si ella y yo estudiamos juntas!" Dijo Yagami con una sonrisa

"¿¡Que!? Y ¡¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?!" Dijo la ojiazul molestisima

"Si te lo dije, pero no le tomaste importancia"antes que la castaña respondiera Hayate continuo "El problema sera contactarla, ela estudia dos carreras en la misma universidad, asi que sera un poco mas difícil"

Takamachi abrio los ojos como si fueran dos platos- ¿_Dos carreras? Ahora entiendo porque la encontre de noche, ya tengo todo mas claro_-, "Pero entonces ¿que propones Hayate-chan?"

La castaña de cabello corto puso su mano en la barbilla y comenzo a pensar en la mejor manera de encontrala sin fallar _- ya lo se – _" Te parece bien si vamos mañana en la mañana como que me acompañas a la universidad"

La Takamachi penso por unos segundos y respondio "Pero, tendria que faltar al menos a la primera hora de mis clases…"

Hayate sonrio maliciosamente y le dijo " Es cierto, pero ¿que prefieres? ¿Dejarla de ver? O ¿faltar una clase?"

Nanoha no lo penso y exclamo "¡¡Verla de nuevo!!" esta respuesta hizo que todos los clientes voltearan a ver a la chica de blanco que habia gritado

"¡Hey ustedes, no descuiden su imagen y a trabajar!" El gefe les grito

Las chicas continuaron haciendo lo suyo pero antes de eso Hayate le hablo bajito "Vale, mañana a las siete de la mañana esperame en el parque" "Ok" respondio Nanoha

**Fate Testarossa **

**POV**

Luego de aquella noche inesperada volvi a casa, lo admito fue algo extremadamente raro, pero que demonios habia sucedido? Una noche de lluvia termine en casa de una desconocida, Nanoha Takamachi, demonios! No puedo dejar de pensar en ella… pero aun asi termine en el auto de mi hermano el cual solo me regañaba

"Fate, ¡¡en casa de una desconocida!! ¿Que diablos pasa por tu cabeza?"

"Onii-chan de todo te molestas"

"Fate, ¡mira la hora! ¿Cuando pensabas llegar a casa? Cuando amanezca?

La verdad pensaba hacerlo pero aish no Fate, mejor olvidalo " Esta bien Chrono-kun lo siento ¡ya! ¿feliz?

"No del todo, me preocupas Fate, eres mi hermana menor, entiende que lo hago por tu bien"

"Soy lo bastante grandecita como para darme cuenta de lo que esta bien y mal ¿no lo crees?"

"Esta bien, pero a mi no me des explicaciones, sino a okaa-san, ella era la que mas preocupada estaba por ti"

Entramos y okaa-san estaba ahí, solo me abrazo y me mando a dormir, ¡gracias al cielo mi madre no era como el gruñon de mi hermano!

Han pasado dos dias desde aquella noche, su voz aun da vueltas por mi cabeza, es que acaso ¿no puedo olvidarla?, bueno, es difícil olvidar una acontecimiento tan raro, mientras recordaba la noche al mismo tiempo recordaba a mi madre diciendome _No hables con extraños, _luego de recordar aquella noche me fui a dormir, esperando no soñar de nuevo con aquel terrible dia de hace 10 años…

_Okaa-san… Alicia onee chan…_

¡Demonios! De nuevo ese sueño…

"¡¿Que quiere decir con que no hay ningun sobreviviente?!"

"Tal y como lo escucha, mi mas grande pesame Testarossa-san"

"Mi hermana y mi madre estaban dentro"

"Lo siento mucho, dejema llevarla con la comandante Lindy Hallaoun"

Ese dia mi amdre y mi hermana murieron en un accidente de una fuga de gas, mi casa exploto, nada quedo de ella… incluyendo mi familia, me salve de pura casualidad, ese dia Sali a pasear a mi mascota Arf, para cuando llegamos mi vida habia sido destruida…

Desde aquel dia, Lindy-San me adopto, ella tenia un hijo, pero no era madre soltera, su esposo habia muerto en la guerra, desde aquel dia se hicieron todos los preparativos para adoptarme, sabra Dios que vio Lindy-San en mi, pero no me dejo huerfana, me dio todo lo que necesitaba, eso era mas que suficiente para mi…

Genial! Ya son las seis de la mañana, sera mejor que me cambie para irme, hoy tengo examen y tengo que llegar temprano, pero de hecho que hoy no olvido mi auto, me despedi y Sali de casa, derechito a la universidad, llegue al garage de la universidad y me dirigi a la puerta principal de mi aula.

"Fate-chaaaaaaaaaan"

eh? Un momento yo conozco esa voz… no me digas que eres tu, voltee rapidamente para verte de neuvo, ahí parada sonriendome con lagrimas en los ojos…

**Notas del autor**

emm aki el zegundo capitulo o_o

amm bueno kualkier koza hazerme zaber ^^

matta nee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

"Mou Hayate-chan no llega" dijo Takamachi mirando su reloj "Las 7 en punto…"

"¡Nanoha! Exclamo Yagami mientras corria "¡Que puntual! Ni para el trabajo eres asi"

"Mou Hayate-chan, ya no molestes, además demoraste mucho"

"Esta bien, esta bien, mas bien apresurémonos"

Yagami tomo el brazo de la ojiazul jalándola hacia el sur, las dos chicas llegaron a su destino cansadas por el recorrido y mas aun porque Takamachi apresuraba mas y mas a Yagami.

"Puf que cansancio…" dijo Hayate apoyándose a la pared, luego se volvió a parar y le dijo "¡ta-tan! Bienvenida al campus de mi universidad Nanoha"

"Es muy grande…" Le respondió la ojiazul sorprendida

"Ven, por aquí es la puerta de mi aula, mmm al parecer Fate no demora en llegar, fácil que en cualquier momento llega"

"Hayate, estas segura que…"

"¡Que te dije! Ahí esta" Yagami señalo a Testarossa quien se acercaba leyendo unos apuntes de su cuaderno muy concentrada

Nanoha se quedo ahí parada observando a la ojirubi quien estaba doblando al salón que se encontraba al lado derecho de la Testarossa, Nanoha no soporto más y con lágrimas en los ojos alzo sus brazos sacudiéndolos de lado a lado y exclamo "¡Fate-chaaaan!"

La rubia volteo y miro con sorpresa a Nanoha, la ojiazul fue corriendo al encuentro de la rubia, ante tal gesto Hayate suspiro, las miro, sonrió y se dio la vuelta entrando al salón al que unos segundos antes iba a entrar la Testarossa

"Na…Nanoha" Dijo Fate cuando vio como se le acercaba Nanoha

"Fate-chan me alegra mucho verte de nuevo" Respondió la ojiazul sonriendo

"Nanoha… ¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, ¿Recuerdas a Hayate?-un asentimiento-De hecho ella estudia contigo"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, y ella me ofreció una visita a su universidad y míranos, nos encontramos jeje" Takamachi se rascaba la mejilla por aquella mentirilla mientras que Testarossa la miraba sorprendida

"Lo siento, soy muy distraída, no me di cuenta que ella estudiaba conmigo"

"No te preocupes Fate-chan"

"Testarossa, ya van a empezar los exámenes, le recomiendo que termine su conversión y que entre al salón de clases" Dijo una mujer mas alta que Fate y pelirrosa

"Disculpe maestra Signum, no demoro en entrar, déme unos minutos por favor" le dijo Fate haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza

"No demore" Dijo la pelirrosa mientras entraba al aula

"Fate-chan, lo siento…"

"No te preocupes, la maestra Signum no se molesta, ella es comprensiva"

"---"

La Takamachi miraba al pisa avergonzada por lo sucedido se sentía mal por el hecho de hacerle perder el tiempo a Fate, cuyo gesto no paso desapercibido para Fate así que le dijo

"Mmm, mañana no tengo clases… ¿Mañana tienes libre?"

"Si" Respondió Nanoha aun avergonzada

"Entonces-una sonrisa en Fate-¿mañana a las siete de la noche salimos?"

Takamachi abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos, la alegría que sentía en su corazón por una simple salida con la Testarossa, era mas que un sueño así que respondió abiertamente "Si, si" olvidando su horario de trabajo

"Esta bien, entonces, mañana te voy a recoger a tu casa ¿vale?"

"Claro, nos vemos mañana Fate-chan"

"Cuídate Nanoha"

Antes que la rubia se volteara para entrar a su aula, Nanoha deposito un beso en su mejilla derecho y le susurro al odio "Tu también cuídate Fate-chan", aquel gesto hizo que la Testarossa temblara y se pusiera roja como un tomate, Nanoha al ver la reacción de Fate sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, Fate tomo aire y trato de controlar las emociones que Takamachi le hacia sentir, una vez adentro de su aula Testarossa diviso la picara sonrisa de Yagami que decía _"Lo he visto todo"_, a pesar que no haya visto nada, Fate suspiro y se sentó en su pupitre pensando en ¿Que la había impulsado a invitar a la castaña a salir?-_Quizá fue el nerviosismo del examen_-pensó-_O quizá, fue otro de mis impulsos que esa chica ojiazul me hace sentir_- Fate estaba distraída metida en su mundo una vez mas.

Los exámenes terminaron y Hayate se acerco a Fate y le dijo "Que tengas un buen día Fate-chan" se dio al vuelta y se fue brincando y cantando "Ya lo se todo, lo vi todo", Fate suspiro de nuevo e imagino el día a día de Yagami molestando a las personas a su alrededor mientras metía los libros dentro de la maleta que tenia a su lado, agarro la maleta y salió en dirección al garaje, subió a su auto y se fue pensando a ¿Dónde llevar a Nanoha?

Mientras que en el trabajo de Nanoha

"Bien, estos son todos los requisitos que necesita para su nueva cuenta, para mas información, por favor acérquese a la central" Decía Yagami arreglando unos papeles para unos clientes

"Hayate-chaaaaaaaaan"

"¿Eh? ¡Nanoha! ¿Recién llegas?"

"Pues si, tuve que ponerme al día por las clases que falte"

"Oh ya veo, bueno cuéntame como te fue con Fate-chan"

"Bueno me invito a salir"

"Eso es súper… pero ¿Por qué esa cara?

"Pues veras… supuestamente tengo, esto, yo…"

"Ya lo se, ya lo se, el trabajo ¿no? – Un asentimiento-Esta bien, te ayudare-una sonrisa-pero"

"Pero…" Dijo Takamachi siguiendo con los ojos a su amiga quien caminaba hacia ambos lados

"Pero-Yagami sonrió-Si llega a pasar _'algo'_ me tendrás que contar todos los _'Detalles' _

"¿¡QUE!?pe-pe-pero Hayate-chan, ¿Qué dices?" Respondió la Takamachi tartamudeando y con el rostro totalmente rojo

"Jajaja, solo bromeaba Nanoha-chan" Reía Hayate al ver el rostro de su amiga

"Mou Hayate-chan tus bromas no son de tan buen gusto que digamos ¡Jum!" Respondió Takamachi con el ceño fruncido

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo y de las bromas pesadas de Hayate termino el trabajo y Nanoha se dirigió a su casa.

"Muy bien veamos… ¿Qué me pondré para Fate-chan mañana?" Se preguntaba mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida

"¡Bien! Esto será simplemente Per-fec-to" Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo mientras sacaba de su ropero un conjunto blanco, con decoraciones azules, se agacho debajo de la cama y saco unas zapatillas del mismo color, ella ya tenia todo listo, pero antes de cerrar el ropero vio la ropa que la Testarossa dejo en su primera visita y que se olvido de llevar, Nanoha miro con ternura las vestimentas, las saco y las abrazo, sintiendo en ellas a Fate.

Fate llego a su casa, saludó y subió a su habitación ahí dentro se dejo caer en la cama mientras se tocaba la mejilla en la que Nanoha la beso, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que su madre la llamo para la cena, Fate despertó de su sueño y se y bajo.

"Hija, siéntate por favor siéntate"

"Madre ¿Y Chrono?"

"Ahí viene"

"Muy bien ¿Podemos empezar con la cena? Estoy hambriento…" Dijo el hermano de Fate frotando su barriga

"Siéntate hijo" Respondió amablemente la madre

"¿Qué tal tu día Fate? Pregunto Chrono

"No me quejo" Respondió Fate cortando el bistec

"¿Y tus exámenes hija? Pregunto la madre

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar" Al terminar la frase empezó a masticar el trozo de carne que había cortado

"¡Grandioso!" Dijo Lindy

"Y dime ¿Qué tal te va con tu amiga la _'desconocida'_? Pregunto Chrono haciendo que Fate se atore

"Cof, cof, ¡Chrono nii-chan! Esa _'desconocida' _tiene nombre y es Nanoha, es mas, mañana voy a salir con ella"

"Que bien hija" Dijo la madre al ver que el ambiente se ponía pesado

"Ya veo…-Dijo Chrono-pero tienes que cuidar tu imagen Fate, no puedes andar con gente que no pertenece a…"

"Chrono, ¡Basta!" Dijo Fate mirando a su hermano

"Pero…"

"¡¡Basta!!-Exclamo Fate parándose de la mesa con el ceño fruncido-La cena ha estado deliciosa, gracias"

Lindy miro a su hijo y este le devolvió la mirada sin vergüenza, Fate noto que su hermano ni siquiera se iba a disculpar y se dio la vuelta y subió resentida a su habitación dejando atrás a su hermano y a su madre.

**Notas del autor**

Diooz xD

Mucho le meti no?

Bueno

xD

el proximo capitulo ia zera el final!

Al menoz ezo ezpero hoho ^^!

Etto.. kiero agredezerlo muzhizimo a Kida Luna-chan x aiudarme a zubir zt fik n_n

Mm tambien keria preguntarlez zi kieren drama o no en el proximo cpaitulo

Rezpecto a la niñez d Fate y el xk a Fate Nanoha le pareze muy familiar diganme zi zi o no? xO!

Espero que les haya gustado, ideas o sugerencias, ya saben que hacer xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate Testarossa**

**Pov**

Me recosté en mi cama, estaba molesta con mi hermano, me daba rabia el tan solo recordar con que desprecio se dirige a los que según él no son de su _"Clase" _¡ja!, menuda tontería de mi hermano, lastima que Chrono cambiara tanto luego que su tan preciada Amy lo dejara… Si él supiera que ella no tenia otra opción,…_"Fate-chan, no puedo casarme con tu hermano, mis padres, ellos… ya me comprometieron…" _no se porque de repente esas palabras sonaron en mi mente, quizá eso me hace entender mas el comportamiento de mi hermano…

'_Hermano' _¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría viviendo con los Hallaoun?, luego del incidente me adoptaron, luego de perder a mis seres mas preciados…

**Flash back**

Luego de hablar con Lindy-San en su oficina, salí corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos, sin embargo yo seguía corriendo, hasta que llegue a un parque, al llegar lo único que hice fue sentarme en una de las bancas que estaban ahí levantar mis piernas y abrazarlas con mis brazos, trate de tranquilizarme sin éxito alguno, al cabo de unos minutos una niña se acerco a mi, se sentó a mi lado y me dijo -"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"- yo solo levante mi rostro para ver el de ella, esa niña sonreía, tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida y llevaba un uniforme blanco de escuela, luego de ver mis ojos llorosos su expresión cambio, con su mano derechera levanto mi rostro me miro fijamente y luego seco mis lagrimas con un pañuelo que ella llevaba y me dijo – No estés triste, yo estoy contigo- las palabras de la niña llegaron a mi corazón que había sido destruido, hizo que m sentara dejando mis piernas abajo, me extendió su mano y yo la tome, me sonrió y me jalo hacia ella mientras corría, yo solo la seguía, luego paramos en medio del parque, volteo a mirarme y me pregunto - ¿Sonríes? – yo me la quede mirando, ¿Que había dicho esta niña? Al momento que iba a responderle con un _'Lo siento'_ alguien la llamo "**---**, ven nos vamos" la niña que me miraba fijamente se acerco y dándome un beso en la mejilla me dijo – "Nos volveremos a ver"- y luego se fue, a esa niña cuyo nombre no recuerdo por mas que intento recordarlo, me levanto el animo, gracias a ella volví a la comisaría, y fue a los días cuando fui adoptada, hasta ahora recuerdo ese día sigo esperando el momento en el que esa niña y yo volvamos a encontrarnos, aun tengo esa esperanza…

**Fin del Flash back**

Desperté luego de un largo sueño eran las 5:00 am, ¡agh! ¡Demonios! Mis costumbres no se me quitan ni cuando tengo el día libre-Suspire- y me acomode de nuevo en mi cama mientras decía- "Hoy es mi _'cita'_ con Nanoha"- Un momento… ¿Acabo de decir _'Cita?_- ¿¡QuedmeoniospiensasFate!? -Luego de maldecidme una y otra vez por confundir el termino _'Salida'_ con _'Cita'_ trate de dormir de nuevo lográndolo esta vez.

Cuando me volví a despertar eran las 11:00 am – "Muy bien hora de levantarse Fate, acabas de lograr un nuevo record" – me dije a mi misma levantándome de la cama, me bañe, cambie y baje a la sala-¡Buenos días!-no hubo respuesta, inspeccione el lugar y pues confirme que no había otra forma de vida aparte de la mía-sonreí- me sentía como toda una inspectora con esas palabras, como yo era de las personas que se aburrían rápido, decidí entretenerme en algo, así que, empecé a terminar mis deberes de la universidad, mire el reloj mientras sacaba mis cuadernos, ¡Diablos! Aun es muy temprano, mejor voy avanzando estas cosas para mi **'Salida' **con Nanoha.

**Nanoha Takamachi**

**POV**

No pude dormir bien por la emoción que tenia, ¡Fate-chan me invito a salir!-sonreí- Creo que será mejor que me prepare para ir a la universidad, después de todo yo **si **tengo clases -suspire- Pero me alegra el hecho de saber que Fate-chan saldrá conmigo esta noche, Salí directo a la universidad, pasaron las horas mas rápido de lo que pensaba así que me despedí de Arisa quien se iba al endemoniado trabajo y de Suzuka la cual se iba a sus clases de música, y yo bueno a mi casa a prepararme para mi cita con Fate-chan… Un momento ¿_'Cita'_? por alguna razón me aterre de lo que dije estaba en shock luego suspire y me dije –Solo es una palabra Nanoha…- eso no me tranquilizo del todo pero bueno, al menos lo intente, llegue abrí la puerta me fui de frente a la ducha para luego cambiarme y maquillarme.

**Fate Testarossa**

**POV**

Eran las 6:00 pm cuando decidí salir de mi casa a ver a Nanoha, pero como seguía solitaria mi casa deje una nota, conociendo a Chrono si no encuentra rastro de mi se vuelve loco, ya Fate, olvídalo, mejor concéntrate en sacar tu carro del garaje, mientras conducía hacia la casa de Nanoha de la guantera saque un folleto, era de una pastelería, se llamaba _'Midoriya' _volví a guardar el folleto y seguí con mi camino.

**Nanoha Takamachi**

**POV**

Me he quedado mirando al espejo, al reflejarme veía a Fate-chan a mi lado…Ok, lo admito estoy algo mal de la cabeza como suele decirme Hayate-chan, luego el sonido de mi timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, antes de responder al llamado Salí por la ventana a ver quien estaba tocando el timbre, cuando vi su hermosa figura, ella vestía un conjunto negro, de hecho el negro le queda muy bien, ¡Oh! Frunció el seño, pero se ve muy hermosa con esa cara, aunque me parece raro que este mirando con el ceño fruncido y rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, parece que esperara algo… ¡Un momento! ¡¡Me espera a mí!! Corrí lo mas que pude hasta llegar al intercomunicador para poder contestar

"Si ¿Diga?" Dije como si no supiese quien era

"¿Nanoha?," Me pregunto con una voz tranquila pero muy dulce

"¡Fate-chan!-Respondí para continuar con mi teatro-Espera ahorita bajo"

"Esta bien, te espero" Me lo dijo tan dulcemente que sentí que me derretía en ese instante… Ok Hayate-chan tiene razón, estoy mal de la cabeza

Baje por el ascensor para encontrarme con ella, al verla ella me sonreía tan sutilmente que sentí que que que, Ok necesito un terapista.

Me abrió la puerta para que entrara en su auto, me sentí muy emocionada por su gesto, luego que entre ella me siguió pero por la puerta del piloto, arranco y empezó nuestro recorrido.

**Fate Testarossa**

**POV**

Nanoha me hacia sentir de una manera extraña, me sentía mas tímida y nerviosa de lo usual, creo que tendré que pedir un psicólogo, quizá mi autoestima siga bajando… No espera eso no es, ¡mah! Mejor lo olvido y le pregunto a Nanoha a donde quiere ir.

"Nanoha…"

"Dime Fate-chan" Me respondio tan soriente… Su sonrisa, no se porque pero…Fate estas loca, mejor olvídalo.

"Bueno, dime ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Aburrirte en un restaurante de esos elegantes-los cuales en lo personal me aburren, mi hermano siempre escoge ese tipo de lugares, mientras que mi madre y yo preferimos algo mas simple- O, divertirnos en una pastelería que acaba de abrir?

Ella al parecer ni lo pensó porque me contesto muy abiertamente "¡La pastelería!" Estaba decidido ese seria nuestro próximo paradero

* * *

Llegaron a la pastelería por al cual Fate había dado vueltas y vueltas en la misma cuadra, bajaron, entraron y se sentaron en la mesa que Nanoha escogió.

"Fate-chan no es muy buena con las direcciones" Dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole a la rubia

"No, te equivocas, no es que sea mala, es solo que, soy un **poco** distraída" Respondió la ojirubi

"¿Un poco?" Luego de decir eso la ojiazul empezó a reír

"¡Hey no te rías!"

"Fate-chan es muy orgullosa para admitir que es **muy** distraída" Dijo la castaña entre risas

"Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito, soy distraída" Al decirlo Fate volteo su cara como si estuviera resentida, este gesto no hizo más que hacer reír mas a Nanoha

"Jajajaja, Fate-chan no me hagas reír tanto, jajajajaja"

La rubia suspiro y sonrió viendo a Nanoha, al verla ella se quedo embobada mirando como se divertia-Aunque a costas de ella-haciendo que Fate entre en un trance, una Nanoha despistada seguía riendo, hasta que un mesero ojiverde las saco a una de un trance y a otra de su ataque d risas.

"Señoritas, buenas noches, ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?" Dijo el mesero rubio y de ojos verdes

"Oh… Claro esto, yo quiero un pastel de chocolate" Dijo la rubio

"A mi me da un pastel de Vainilla" Siguió la castaña

"Estas bien, en unos momentos traigo su pedido" Al decir esto el mesero se retiro de la mesa.

"Fate-chan – Atrajo la atención de la rubia – te gusta el chocolate ¿no?" Pregunto curiosa la Takamachi

"Pues, claro Nanoha, el Cacao es excelente para la salud" Dijo Testarossa mientras le brillaban los ojos

"Oh, ya veo… Fate-chan aparte de ser distraída también es cuidadosa, una muy rara combinación por cierto" Takamachi puntualizo mas diciendo lo ultimo

"Mou, Nanoha, eres cruel conmigo" Dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero

"Jajajaja, Fate-chan te ves muy linda con ese gesto" Dijo riendo la ojiazul

La rubia se ruborizo ante las palabras de la Takamachi, sin embargo esta no se daba cuenta de lo acababa de hacer… Al parecer ella también era distraída.

"Señoritas aquí tienen su pedido" Hablo el mesero poniendo los platos en la mesa

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Takamchi

"Gracias" Respondió Testarossa

"Para cualquier cosa mas, avísenme por favor, mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, a su servicio" Al terminar su frase se fue a atender otra mesa

"Fate-chan… tu pastel se ve delicioso" Dijo una muy golosa Nanoha

"¿Eh?- Testarossa empezó a procesar las palabras- Ya veo –Sonrie – Haber di 'ahh' " Termino diciendo la ruia mientras acercaba su pequeña cuchara a Nanoha

La ojiazul sin dudar ni un segundo probo el pedazo del pastel de Fate, lo disfruto y su felicidad era notoria puesto que empezó a reír.

"Vaya, vaya pero veamos que tenemos aquí… _Bon Appetit_ Nanoha-chan" Dijo una castaña de caballos cortos y ojos azules

"Ha… Hayate-chan… ¿¡Que haces aquí!?" Exclamo la Takamachi

"Lo mismo que tu, vengo a comer, ¡Oh! Buenas noches Fate-chan" Saludo Yagami

"Buenas noches, Hayate" Respondió al rubia

"Bueno, mejor no las molesto, la verdad tenia pensado poner en apuros a Nanoha-chan pero creo que solo arruinaría la _'atmosfera'_ que se ha formado aquí" Dijo abiertamente Yagami

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!" Exclamo la acompañante de Testarossa

"Ya, ya, vale, de todas maneras, solo venia a recoger unos aperetivos para llevarle a mi tio, no les quitare mas tiempo, ¡Nos vemos!" Dijo saliendo de la pastelería Yagami

"Waa esa Hayate, siempre poniéndome en apuros" Suspiro la ojiazul

"A mi me parece que lo hace con todo el mundo, pero, creo que eso la hace agradable Respondió Testarossa

"Cierto, ella es una excelente amiga, de eso no hay duda" Dijo sonriendo Takamachi

Luego de terminar sus pasteles, decidieron salir a dar un paseo, Fate estaba un poco preocupada por su auto así que lo dejo en el estacionamiento mas cercano que encontró a al pastelería, ella no pensaba dejarlo en el parqueo de la pastelería, puesto que ya no estaría ahí, Nanoha simplemente se empezó a reir por lo que la rubia había hecho, luego de eso caminaron y caminaron en las direcciones que daba la ojiazul, llegando así a un parque, Fate al llegar al parque sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

"_Fue aquí, este es el lugar en el que conocí por primera vez a esa niña de ojos azules y de hermosa sonrisa" _pensó para si Fate

"¿Fate-chan?" Pregunto preocupada la ojiazul

Al ver la indiferencia de esta ante su llamado tomo la mano de la otra logrando así sacarla de sus pensamientos, al hacer esto, Fate se sorprendió pero aun así no soltó el agarre de Nanoha, estaban caminando por el parque hasta que pararon cuando sonó el móvil de Fate

"¿Diga?" Contesto Testarossa

Al ver como Fate frunció el ceño Nanoha supuso que esa era una llamada que Fate no quería contestar.

"Chrono, escucha, sigo molesta contigo, pero si okaa-san lo pide, iré"

Nanoha se tenso al escuchar el nombre de la persona que llamaba a Fate, esa era la persona que llamo a Fate, la primera vez que se conocieron

"Esta bien, te he dicho que voy a ir onii-chan"

"_¿Onii-chan?, es que acaso, solo son hermanos, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, porque…¡Son hermanos!" _Penso para si misma Takamachi.

Fate metió su móvil a su bolsillo y en eso Nanoha se cuelga de su brazo, Fate se sorprende nuevamente, pero se limita a sonreír cariñosamente.

"Fate-chan, creo que te tienes que ir ¿no?" Dijo Takamachi algo triste

"Si, lo siento Nanoha, mi madre necesita que la ayude con unas cosas" Respondió cabizbaja la rubia

"Esta bien Fate-chan, al menos me alegra haber salido contigo" Respondió alegremente la ojiazul

"A mi también me alegra haber salido contigo Nanoha, podemos seguir saliendo ¿No?" Pregunto curiosa la Testarossa

"¡Pero claro que si! Esa pregunta ni se debe hacer Fate-chan" Dijo haciendo un puchero Takamachi

"Jajajaja, esta bien, discúlpame Nanoha" Dijo amablemente la rubia

"Esta bien, Fate-chan" Respondio abrazando mas fuerte el brazo de Fate

"Déjame llevarte a tu casa Nanoha" Sugirió Fate

"Esta bien Fate-chan, muchas gracias"

"No te preocupes Nanoha"

Ambas regresaron por donde llegaron, Fate volvió a imitar el gesto que hizo al recoger a Nanoha, el de abrirle la puerta muy cortésmente, y luego siguieron su camino, no tardaron mucho en llegar al edificio en el que Nanoha vivía, y Fate, ya no se perdió nuevamente.

"Muchas gracias, Fate-chan" Dijo la castaña

"Al contrario, gracias a ti Nanoha" Respondió la rubia

Justo antes que Nanoha le diera un beso, en la mejilla claro, de despedida, una voz muy familiar las interrumpe

"¡Hey! ¡Tórtolas! ¡No demoren mucho, que las quiero molestar!" Exclamo desde la ventana del departamento de Nanoha una Hayate muy animada.

"¡Hayate! ¿¡Que haces en mi casa!?" Exclamo la ojiazul que estaba con Fate

"¡Cogi tu llave del casillero del trabajo!"Respondio la chica de arriba

"¡Hayate-chan! ¡Esa llave es para emergencias!" Respondió frunciendo el ceño la Takamachi, haciendo que Fate empieze a reírse sin que esta se diera cuenta

"¡Para mi, molestarte es una emergencia! ¡Hey Fate-chan, sube!" Dijo la castaña del departamento

"¡Lo siento Hayate, pero no puedo quedarme!" Levanto la voz la rubia para que la chica de la ventana pueda escucharla

"¡Fate-chan aguafiestas! ¡Esta bien! ¡Nos vemos en la universidad!" Pidió Hayate

"Claro, no te preocupes!" Al terminar de decir esto, Yagami dejo entrar su cabeza al departamento dejando nuevamente a las chicas

"Hayate-chan me va a terminar matando algún día" Dijo la castaña

"Jajaja, espero que no" Respondió Fate

"Bueno, por lo que veo será una larga noche-suspiro-adiós Fate-chan"

"Adiós Nanoha"

"¡Ah!, lo olvidaba…"Al decir esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fate, y luego termino de darse la vuelta y entro

Fate se ruborizo, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y fue camino a su casa; mientras ella conducía tomo un atajo ya que quería saber que era lo que su madre necesitaba, pero en la autopista se encontró con una figura muy familiar para ella…

**Notas del Autor**

Kyaaaaaaaaaa xD perdon por la demora, este cpaitulo me iba a salir ams grande pero preferí cortarlo un poco mas, sin embargo creo que la historia se extendera un poco mas d elo que supuse osea, creo que aun no acabara xD, nos vemos cualquier cosa, ya saben que hacer ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

**Hayate Yagami**

**POV**

Termine de organizar las cosas para el trabajo, ahora tenia que ver las cosas de Nanoha-chan, solo por que es mi amiga accedí a cubrirla hoy, haber, veamos que tiene por aquí, mmm por lo que veo Nanoha-chan no hace nada – Una gota se formo en mi rostro seguido por un suspiro – Haber que mas habrá por aquí… ¡Las llaves de su departamento! Ahora que lo pienso, es una buena idea irla a molestar solo un momento, primero creo que iré a comprar unos pastelillos, se los llevo a mi tío y luego voy al departamento de Nanoha-chan, pero antes – Dije mirando la pila de papeles que Nanoha-chan no había llenado – Tengo que al menos avanzar unas 50 – Otra gota se formo en mi rostro – Este primero, haber…

2:30 mas tarde…

"¡Por fin!" exclame estirando los brazos, ¡Había terminado mas de 50! ¡Hice 51!... jajaja ¡Ay! Hasta yo sola me puedo divertir muy bien, luego de tomar un vaso de agua me dispuse a irme de ahí algo agotada pero satisfecha, Nanoha-chan me debe una muy granda muahaha, jajaja ¡Que divertida que soy! Bueno creo que iré a la pastelería que llame en la mañana, pero no se donde queda, mmm creo que por aquí, esto… creo que es en esta esquina… ¡La encontré! Mi-do-ri-ya ¡Midoriya! ¡Ok! ¡Entremos!... un momento, ¡Estoy sola! Jajaja debería hacer mi propia comedia, al momento que entre veo una imagen muy dulce awww, Fate-chan le da de comer a Nanoha-chan… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?! ¡Esta mi oportunidad!

"Vaya, vaya pero veamos que tenemos aquí… _Bon Appetit_ Nanoha-chan" Dije picaramente

"Ha… Hayate-chan… ¿¡Que haces aquí!?" Nanoha-chan se exalta mucho ¡Jum!

"Lo mismo que tu, vengo a comer, ¡Oh! Buenas noches Fate-chan" Le respondí con un poco de sorna y luego salude a Fate-chan amablemente claro esta.

"Buenas noches, Hayate" Me respondió Fate-chan sonriendo

"Bueno, mejor no las molesto, la verdad tenia pensado poner en apuros a Nanoha-chan pero creo que solo arruinaría la _'atmosfera'_ que se ha formado aquí" Les dije confiada

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!" Nanoha-chan se ha sonrojado ¡Creo que mejor escapo!

"Ya, ya, vale, de todas maneras, solo venia a recoger unos aperitivos para llevarle a mi tío, no les quitare mas tiempo, ¡Nos vemos!" Recogí el pedido que hice por teléfono en la mañana y me fui

Mejor llamo a casa de mi tío, haber si se encuentra…

"¿Diga?" Me contesto una joven

"Esto, ¿Esta el abuelo Graham?" Pregunte dubitativa

"No, esta de viaje ¿Algún recado?" ¿Eh? ¡El tío viajo! ¡Demonios! Cierto, me lo dijo ahora que recuerdo…

"¡Oh!, esta bien gracias" Y colgué el teléfono

Mou, ¿Qué ahre con estos?... ¡El departamento de Nanoha-chan! Creo que mejor iré y las molestaré cuando Fate-chan vaya a dejar a Nanoha-chan

2 horas mas tarde…

Mientras veía televisión escuche un auto estacionarse, Salí por la ventana y ahí estaba ese par…

"¡Hey! ¡Tórtolas! ¡No demoren mucho, que las quiero molestar!" Les dije saliendo por la ventana

"¡Hayate! ¿¡Que haces en mi casa!?" Me dijo Nanoha, al parecer no muy contenta de verme

"¡Cogi tu llave del casillero del trabajo!"Le dije sinceramente

"¡Hayate-chan! ¡Esa llave es para emergencias!" Percibi como Fate-chan se reía cuando Nanoha-chan me decía eso

"¡Para mi, molestarte es una emergencia! ¡Hey Fate-chan, sube!" Le pedí a Fate-chan

"¡Lo siento Hayate, pero no puedo quedarme!" ¿Eh? ¡Demonios! Bueno me entretendré con Nanoha-chan

"¡Fate-chan aguafiestas! ¡Esta bien! ¡Nos vemos en la universidad!" Le dije esto ultimo de buenas maneras, porque al principio lo dije molesta

"Claro, no te preocupes!" Solo asentí y me volví a meter pensé que era mejor dejarlas solas un rato…

AL rato Nanoha-chan subió ella estaba volando, al parecer se había olvidado que invadí su departamento…

"¿Nanoha-chan?" Le pregunte

"Hayate-chan, Fate-chan fue muy amable conmigo" Me dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos

"¿Ah si?" Le dije con una ceja levantada, no me extrañaba de Fate-chan pero si de Nanoha-chan, ella tendía a volar pero no cuando alguien le invadía su territorio por eso la llamábamos 'El demonio Blanco' por su uniforme blanco jajaja

"Hayate-chan ¿Recuerdas el muchacho que nos interrumpió cuando la conocimos?

"Si…" Le dije de nuevo extrañada

"Pues, ¡Es su hermano!" wow que feliz esta

"¡Bien por ti Nanoha-chan!" Es un hecho, esta mal de la cabeza, se lo he dicho una y otra vez

Bueno, al fin de cuentas Nanoha me conto todo lo que hizo con Fate-chan sin pausa, ¡Vaya que le gusto salir! ¡Jum! Tenemos que sacarla mas seguido…

Al final Nanoha-chan se durmió y bueno ya era tarde asi que me quede a dormir en el sofá.

Hora: 7:00 am

Me levante temprano, Nanoha-chan seguía durmiendo, bueno yo tenia que avanzar unos trabajos de investigación que la universidad me había dejado, así que salí y le deje una nota a Nanoha-chan

'Nanoha-chan, tu sofá esta muy duro xD

Con cariño

Hayate'

¡Hey! Me gustaba hablar con sinceridad, aunque debo admitir que mas lo hacia para molestar a mi amiga, regrese a mi casa, encontré a todos mis familiares durmiendo, solo sonreí y me dirigí a bañarme y cambiarme ¡Tenia que avanzar ese trabajo ya!, Salí nuevamente y me fui a la biblioteca, me tocaba investigar los sucesos de esta ciudad en los últimos 10 años, ¡Que aburrimiento! Pedí todos los periódicos de hace 10 años busque y busque y no encontré nada, hasta que hallé uno en el que decía:

"**Muere familia en accidente automovilístico y solo queda un sobreviviente"**

No pude evitar el que salieran las lagrimas de mis ojos, había pasado tanto tiempo luego de ese accidente, en el que mis padres murieron, y yo sobreviví, fue ahí cuando perdí el movimiento de mis piernas, estaba sola y triste, hasta que llego el abuelo Graham, diciendo que era mi tío, el me dio todo lo que necesite, nunca me falto nada, ni el cariño familiar, porque el tio Graham me permitió convivir con mi otra familia ellos serian mis guardianes… como yo les decía… Limpie mis lagrimas y volví a reincorporarme y mientras seguía buscando me encontré con una noticia que m puso los pelos de punta

"**Madre e Hija mueren en casa por fuga de gas"**

Al ver la fotografía no lo podía creer… ¡Era Fate-chan! No lo dude ni un segundo y abrí el periódico para leer esa noticia, lo más resaltante que encontré fue:

"**Madre de niñas gemelas de 9 años muere junto con una de sus hijas, la sobreviviente (F.T 9 años) seria adoptada por el cuerpo de policías que participaron en la investigación de este incidente, ya que es una niña huérfana, su tutor seria: Lindy Hallaoun" **

Suspire luego de ver eso, F.T. era Fate Testarossa, ¡Puf! No era un fantasma, pero eso no me subió los ánimos, Fate-chan también había tenido una infancia difícil, el haber perdido todo… se lo terrible que se siente, en mi caso me salvo el amor de las personas a mi alrededor, pero a ella ¿Quién? Si Lindy Hallaoun era un completa desconocida para ella… Yo, yo tengo que hablar con Fate-chan respecto a esto…

Antes de salir pedi que le sacaran unas fotostáticas a esos periódicos, era momento de hablar seriamente con Fate-chan…

**Fate Testarossa**

**POV**

Luego de dejar a Nanoha en su departamento me dirigí a casa, tome el camino que me pareció mas corto, pero en el camino me encontré con alguien que había formado parte de mi vida, y no solo mía, sino también de mi familia, pare el auto y baje la luna de la ventana.

"Amy-san" Le dije mirándola

"Fate… ¡Fate-chan!" Me dijo alegremente saltando hacia mi auto

"Cuanto tiempo- Le dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto- Sube por favor"

"Gracias Fate-chan"

"Y dime – Arranque el auto - ¿Qué haces por aquí y a estas horas?"

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti"

"Bueno, yo, vengo de dejar a una amiga en su casa" le respondí bajando un poco al cabeza para que no note mi sonrojo

"Ya veo… ¡Fate-chan es eticosa!"

"Mou, no me digas esas cosas Amy-san – Ella comenzó a reir – no me dijiste que hacías por aquí" Al decir esto ella dejo de reir y su expresión cambio yo solo la miraba

"Fate-chan… Mi prometido y yo, hemos roto"

"¿Eh?, pues no pareces tan deprimida"

"Puesto, me da temor el hecho del que dirán mis padres"

"Amy-san, tu eres libre de querer a quien tu quieras - Ella me miro – Nadie te puede controlar, no cuando se trata del amor" Yo sabia que ella lo había hecho por mi hermano… Luego de eso la deje en la puerta de la casa de sus padres, ella me despidió y yo pise el acelerador, Amy-san tenia que solucionar esto con sus padres yo no pintaba nada ahí, aparte de eso mi madre me necesitaba, no tarde mucho en llegar pero aun así la reprimenda de Chrono no se hizo esperar.

"Fate, llegas tarde" Me dijo seriamente

"¿Y? A ti no te había pedido permiso, tu solo eres mi hermano, quien me concede los permisos es mi madre no tu" Le dije furiosa, el solo frunció el seño, preferí ignorarlo e ir donde mi madre estaba

"¡Fate!" Me dijo gritando mientras me abrazaba

"Madre… ¿Paso algo malo?" Pregunte preocupada

"La verdad no…- ¡Demonios! La conozco muy bien, una vez me saco de la escuela por que no sabia como enviar un mensaje de texto – Necesito tu ayuda por que, esto…"

"¿No puedes prender el microondas?" Le pregunte divertida

"Claro que se hacerlo – Me dijo haciendo un puchero – Ese no es mi problema…"

"¿Entonces?" la expresión de mi cara cambio seguida de la de ella

"Fate, necesito que me cubras unas horas en mi guardia"

"¿Eh? ¡Yo no se hacer eso!" Le dije molesta

"Vamos, es que tengo que terminar de hacer unos encargos, no demorare, solo seran unas dos horas"

"¡Pero no soy oficial!"

"Pero eres mi hija" Me dijo sonriendo

"Esta bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Preferí no darle pelea por que al final ella terminaría ganando, así que solo acepte

"Pues solo consiste en llegar sentarte y bueno , no dormirte, cualquier cosa me llamas Fate"

"Un momento… ¿Y Chrono? ¿Por qué el no va?"

"Por que yo tengo que acompañarla a hacer los encargos" Me dijo incorporándose a la conversación, ni bien lo ví fruncí el seño y el se dio al vuelta

"Bueno, vamos Fate, te tengo que dejar en mi oficina, yo paso a recogerte"

"Esta bien"

Nos fuimos aunque yo seguía molesta me parecía algo estupido el tener que estar haciendo lo que mi madre tiene que hacer, teniendo a tantos oficiales a su servicio ¿Me tiene que mandar a mi? Mi madre a veces es bien testaruda, bueno, solo suspire y mientras escuchaba la radio de la oficina, ¡Que aburrido! Creo que me moriré de aburrimiento aquí…

"Fateeeeeeeeeeeee, levántate hija"

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que salio de mi garganta, me había quedado dormida, ¡Genial! Miraba a mi madre haciendo un puchero mientras me levantaba, la volví a mirar y le sonreí, ella suspiro y nos fuimos a casa, ignore a mi hermano en todo el camino, solo escuchaba a mi madre que hablaba y hablaba sabrá Dios que cosa, al llegar lo primero que hice fue tirarme a la cama, y así me quede profundamente dormida…

Al despertar hice la misma rutina de siempre, una vez lista para salir, alguien toco a mi puerta, corrí a abrirla, pero el ver a esa persona ahí parada y seria era algo muy desconcertante para mi…

"Fate-chan" Me dijo mirándome fijamente

"Ha… Hayate, ¿Qué tal?" Pregunte algo nerviosa

"Diría que bien, solo vine conversar contigo Fate-chan, es todo"

"Esta bien pasa" Le dije confusa, se veía que no estaba molesta conmigo, pero aun así, parecía que algo le incomodaba, bueno, lo único que queda es escuchar que me tiene que decir

**Hayate Yagami**

**POV**

Fate-chan me dejo entrar a su casa y me llevo a un despacho, ahí nos sentamos y ella me miraba atentamente, yo estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía como empezar a contarle lo que hace unas horas atrás acababa de descubrir, pero, casi por instinto saque las fotostáticas, las puse en la mesa, y la mire, ella miro el papel y abrió los ojos comos i fueran platos, me miro y volvió a mirar el papel hizo eso hasta que me dijo

"Ha…Hayate-chan ¿Co…Como?" Me dijo tartamudeando nerviosa

"Por eso quiero conversar contigo" Le dije lo más tranquila que pude pero ella seguía nerviosa, de una manera u otra tenia que saber la historia de Fate-chan, y esa historia saldría de la boca de ella no de los papeles ni de periódico de hace 10 años…

**Notas del Autor**

Kyaaa xD, iba a avanzarlo mas, lo siento no pude xD pero les dare un pequeño adelanto ;D

"_Luego de la conversación que Hayate sostiene con Fate, esta la invita al cumpleaños de Nanoha, y le pide un favor, pero lo hacia por que de verdad lo necesitaba, conociendo a Nanoha ella se perdería, era peor que Fate con las direcciones, mientras que la llegada de una persona le daría un giro a la vida de la picara Hayate"_

No puedo decir mas xD

Nos vemos ;D

Matta nee =3


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

"Ha…Hayate ¿Co…Como?" No pude evitar la sorpresa ante tal noticia que estaba frente a mí

"Por eso quiero conversar contigo" Me lo dijo de una manera muy serena…

"Esta bien… - tome aire y seguí – Como puedes ver, mi madre y mi hermana murieron aquel día… - Ella me miraba atentamente – Era como un día cualquiera, mi hermana y yo nos turnábamos para pasear a nuestro cachorro Arf, así que ese día era mi turno, yo salí como si fuera un día normal, pero cuando regrese todo lo que conocía como hogar estaba destruido – Volví a mirar a Hayate, esta estaba un poco pálida – pero... eso no fue un accidente… Según los forenses de la policía, la fuga de gas que ocasiono la explosión no fue casual… Para serte sincera conocía bien a mi madre, era un tanto obsesiva con la perfección, mi hermana, Alicia, era la preferida de ella, por otro lado… yo era la odiada… - No pude evitar que una lagrima saliera de mis ojos, sin embargo, iba a proseguir – Aquel día mi madre y yo tuvimos una pelea, recuerdo que me dijo 'Debes ser perfecta como tu hermana Alicia' yo no aguante y tome al cachorro como excusa para salir, mi hermana sin embargo me prometió conversar con nuestra madre, pero creo que gracias a esa 'Conversación' fue que sucedió todo eso… No se, es solo una conclusión algo vaga de mis recuerdos – Levante una vez mas mi mirada y me percate que Hayate estaba derramando unas lagrimas – Aunque mi madre me haya odiado, yo siempre la querré con el mismo cariño que le tuve a mi hermana. Le agradezco de todo corazón a mi ahora madre, Lindy, ella me acogió cuando yo ya no tenia nada, pero aun así, debo admitir, que no fue solo ella…"

"Fate-chan… ¿Por qué te odiaba tu madre?" Me preguntó curiosa Hayate

"Por la muerte de mi padre. Ella y yo íbamos camino a mi escuela, recuerdo que Alicia había caído enferma y no pudo asistir, entonces papa me llevo, y fue ahí, cuando nos accidentamos y yo sobreviví gracias a que mi padre uso su cuerpo como escudo… - Hayate de nuevo empezó a llorar – Si deseas ya no sigo"

"No, no, lo siento – Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le di – lo siento en serio – un suspiro – Fate-chan dijiste que Lindy Hallaoun no fue la única… ¿Tuviste alguna otra razón?"

"¿La verdad? – Un asentimiento – El mismo día del incidente con mi madre y con mi hermana salí corriendo de la delegación de policía, cuando me di cuenta había llegado a un parque, en ese lugar, una niña vestida de blanco y de ojos azules me ofreció su mano, y el calor que salía de ella me embriago y me hizo reaccionar, había muchas razones para vivir, y yo tenia una, desde aquel día, no la volví a ver, pero debo admitir, que deseo volver a verla mirarla a los ojos y decirle 'Gracias' si no fuera por ella quizá ahora estaría dentro de un cuadro depresivo o quizá de un ataúd, jaja, la verdad no lo se, luego que vi a esa niña decidí regresar y fue ahí, cuando me adoptaron"

"Ya veo... Fate-chan creerás que soy una chismosa o algo por estilo luego de tantas preguntas"

"No, no para nada"

"Jaja, esta bien, bueno ahora que yo se tu historia, déjame contarte la mía…"

"¿Eh?" Me había quedado perpleja ¿Acaso ella también…?

"Bueno, la verdad, es que yo había perdido la movilidad de mis piernas cuando era niña… - La quede mirando sorprendida – Si, me volví invalida en un accidente en el que toda mi familia había muerto, y yo era la única sobreviviente, según los doctores jamás recuperaría la movilidad, solo un milagro lo lograría – Estaba estupefacta, jamás creí que Hayate Yagami, una chica tan alegre, habría sufrido tanto… - Un tío lejano me ayudo en mis tratamientos y demás, pero siempre me ayudaba de lejos, es decir, yo estaba sola, luego al parecer mi tío se dio cuenta de la frustración que sentía al estar sola, y como caídos del cielo llegaron los miembros de mi nueva familia: Mi tía Signum, su hermano Zafira y mi prima Vita, ellos tres le dieron un giro completo a mi vida – Me puse a pensar, y si no mal recordaba eran cuatro los miembros de su hogar, recuerdo que una vez fue la misma Hayate quien dijo 'Cuatro' en una de las tantas conversaciones con las chicas de la universidad, ¡Oh! Me esta sonriendo – Si Fate-chan ahora son cuatro, pues veras, Shamal era la doctora que me dio la esperanza de volver a caminar, y bueno hubo cierto 'momento' entre Signum y Shamal y ahí tienes - ¿Esta mujer lee la mente? Esperen… ¿Un 'momento'? ya veo… - Recuerdo que era otra de mis tantas consultas y Shamal era una doctora nueva y pues se intereso en mi caso, me dio esperanzas y me mando fuera del país y fue ahí cuando volví a caminar - ¡wow! Hayate ha sido muy afortunada… - Luego de eso entre a la universidad y decidí empezar a trabajar por mi cuenta y buscando trabajo me tropecé con Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan quien esta ultima me dio el trabajo, pues ella es algo así como la 'Heredera' de ese lugar jajaja – No pude evitar reírme como ella – Fate-chan, ahora que recuerdo, te contare una anécdota… Hace años cuando tenía 9 y me había encontrado con mi familia o guardianes como suelo decirles, me encontré con una escena muy graciosa - ¿De que habla? – Una niña vestida de blanco con dos coletas corriendo llevando de la mano a una rubia de ojos carmesí quien al parecer perdía el paso de la niña de ojos azules – Un momento… - Fate-chan, creo que me tropecé con ustedes…"

"¿Ustedes Hayate?" Pregunté curiosa

"Sí ustedes" Me dijo sonriendo

"¿Sabes quien es la niña de blanco?"

"Todo a su debido tiempo, bueno – Dijo mirando su reloj – Sera mejor irme"

La seguí hasta la puerta en donde me despedí

"Nos vemos luego Hayate"

"Si, Fate-chan ¡Ah! Cierto, se me olvidaba, el cumpleaños de Nanoha-chan es dentro de unos días"

"¿Eh?"

"Ajam, y queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero sabemos si una de nosotras la sacamos de su casa se dará cuenta que le estamos preparando algo, por eso, necesitamos tu ayuda Fate-chan"

"¿Mi ayuda? – Un asentimiento – Dime ¿De que forma?"

"Pues, no se, llevándola por ahí, es que si le decimos a Nanoha-chan a donde ir se perderá, por eso necesitamos que vaya acompañada con alguien, además de distraerla un rato" Me dijo esto ultimo guiñando su ojo derecho

"Esta bien, pero ¿Dónde es?"

"Toma aquí esta la dirección y un croquis – Saco unos papeles de su bolso y me lo dio – Bien, creo que eso es todo, nos estamos viendo, ¡Adiós Fate-chan!"

"Adiós Hayate"

Y así se fue corriendo alegremente, yo por mi parte me preparaba para irme a dormir, ya era tarde y necesitaba conciliar sueño.

Lo que me levanto no fueron los rayos del sol ni mi alarma celular, sino una llamada de un familiar del cual no escuchaba hace años…

"¿Diga?" Dije dormida

"¿Fate-chan?" Me dijo una voz femenina

"¿Si?" Pregunte tratando de tomar conciencia ¡Eran las 3 am!

"¡Fate-chan, prima! Soy Rein" Me dijo animadamente

"¿Rein? – Abrí los ojos recordando a mi prima que no veía desde hace dos años - ¡Rein! ¿Qué tal como estas? ¿A que se debe tu llamada? ¿Paso algo?"

"Jajaja, no nada Fate-chan, solo me preguntaba si sabes si en tu universidad esta disponible mi facultad?"

"Claro que si… ¿Te vienes?"

"¡Si! ¡Vamos a vivir juntas prima!"

"¡Que bien! Eso es bueno ¿Cuándo vendrás?"

"Posiblemente dentro de 2 a 3 dias"

"Te estaré esperando Rein"

"Esta bien, ya no te molesto mas Fate-chan, duerme, disculpa que te llame tan tarde, es que me acaban de dar la noticia"

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, nomás recuerda que vivimos en países diferentes" Le dije algo divertida

"Jajaja, esta bien, saludos Fate-chan ¡Adiós"

"Adiós Rein" y así colgué mi móvil, mi prima se venia… Rein era la única persona por parte de los Testarossa que me quedaba, ella vivía en un internado de su universidad, al parecer le dieron la transferencia que ha venido buscando dese hace tiempo, es bueno saber que no estoy sola, y jamás lo estuve… - Suspire – Creo que será mejor seguir durmiendo, tengo que ir a la blibioteca a buscar los libros para terminar el trabajo de investigación sobre los sucesos mas importantes de los últimos 10 años en esta ciudad – Bostece – Bueno, mis ojos se cierran por si solos, mire a la luna por mi ventana y asi me quede dormida…

Habían pasado ya los días establecidos por Hayate, y mi prima ya se encontraba conmigo, ¡Ni pensar que Hayate y ella se hicieron amigas el primer día!

-Flashback-

"¿Rein?" Pregunte mirando a una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos iguales a los mios

"¡Fate-chan!" Me ratificó alegremente que era mi prima

"¡Rein cuanto tiempo!"

"¡Si desde hace dos años!"

"¿Fate-chan?" Me pregunto una voz familiar detrás

"¡Hayate!" ¡Que sorpresa!"

"Jajaja si, es que el avión de Shamal acaba de llegar"

"¡Hola!" Exclamo alegremente mi prima

"¡Ah! Ella es Reinforce, pero dile Rein nomas – Mire a mi prima sonriente y a Hayate de alguna manera perdida mirando a mi prima sabrá Dios el motivo – Rein ella es Hayate, una amiga"

"Mu…Mucho gusto" Dijo Hayate

"El gusto es mio" Respondió mi prima

No se que sucedió en una milésima de segundo que me agache a tomar las maletas que Rein y Hayate empezaron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida

"Estas invitada" Dijo Hayate

"¿En serio?" Pregunto mi prima

"¡Claro! Fate-chan sabe la dirección, pero mejor te iré a ver yo a tu casa, bueno a la de Fate-chan, te recojo y nos vamos"

"¿Por qué Fate-chan no va con nosotras?"

"Por que ella tiene otra tarea encomendada ¿No Fate-chan?

"Si, si, mañana ¿No?"

"Si, invitaste a Nanoha-chan ¿No?"

"Si, si tu me empujaste a la puerta esta tarde"

"¡Oh! Ahí esta Shamal, las espero mañana, bueno a ti te iré a ver – Le dijo esto ultimo a Rein - ¡Adios!"

"¡Que simpática tu amiga!"

"Si, lo se, pero me da miedo que ustedes se junten…"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¡Porque mi vida la harían imposible!!"

"Jajajaja"

-Fin del Flashback-

"Fate-chan tienes que ir a recoger a Nanoha-chan no lo olvides" Me dijo mi prima entrando por la puerta de mi cuarto

"Voy, voy" Termine de arreglarme y baje

"Bien, cuídate, Hayate pasara por mi mas tarde, asi que, ¡Adiós!" Me empujo a la salida y me cerro la puerta, demonios, creo que anda mucho con Hayate – Sonreí – Arranque mi auto y me fui en dirección a buscar a Nanoha, ni pensar que sufrí para pedirle la cita…

-Flashback-

"Emm ¿Estas segura?" Le pregunté a Hayate frente a la puerta de Nanoha

"Si, ahora shh, y toca la puerta" Me respondió la traviesa Hayate

"Bien" Toque la puerta y cuando voltee Hayate había desaparecido como por arte de magia, y entonces esa maravillosa voz se hace escuchar

"¿Si?"

"Amm… Soy, yo Nanoha…"

"¿Fate-chan?"

"Ajam"

De repente la puerta se abrió de un solo tirón y ella me hace pasar.

"No esperaba tu visita Fate-chan"

"Jajaja, si pues fue algo imprevisto…" Baje la mirada, estaba un poco avergonzada además nerviosa, ¡Ni siquiera me había aprendido bien las frases de Hayate!

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan ¿Deseas un poco de te?"

"¡Claro!" Quizá eso me tranquilice un poco

Se paro y se dirigió a la cocina, demonios, estaba tan nerviosa, vamos Fate, solo le pedirás que salga un rato contigo nada mas, ¡Nas!

"Aquí esta" Me dijo poniendo una pequeña tasita color blanco frente a mi

"Gracias…"

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular ni una palabra pero recordé algunas palabras de Hayate _'No le digas que es su cumpleaños, ella no sabe que tu lo sabes, o bueno, aish ¡Olvidemos el juego de palabras!' _Sin pensarlo mas decidí no perder mas el tiempo y decírselo "Nanoha…- ¡Que dificil es! – amm yo"

"¿Si Fate-chan?"

"Pues, quería saber si querías salir pues no se un rato para distraernos"

"¡Seguro! - ¡Genial! ¡Acepto! - ¿Cuándo? "

"¿Mañana? – La vi dudar – Pues, creo que estará bien"

"¡Genial!, paso por ti entonces"

"¡Esta bien!"

-Fin del Flashback-

Antes de ir por Nanoha, quiero pasar por una tienda, ayer luego de hablar con Nanoha pase por ahí y hubo algo que llamo mi atención, creo que se lo regalare – Pise el acelerador – Mientras mas rápido mejor.

Notas del autor

¡Lo siento! Se que me demore y mucho _

No hay tanto NanoFate o_O!

Pero pronto lo habrá xD!

Bueno eso es todo ^^

Le daré un pequeño avance ;D!

"_Fate le regala una piedra preciosa a Nanoha y esta no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados recibiendo nomas, a pesar que es por su cumpleaños (Orgullo xD), ¡Pasaran cosas en la fiesta! Entre nuestra querida y pervert Hayate y la prima de Fate, Rein"_

Ta ta taaaaaaaaaan xD!

Kiero agradezerle a Kida ;_;!!

De nuevo zi xk zino ztaria perdida cn la nueva confi k le dieron a la web _

Y a Kaon-chan! Mi sensei ii onee-chan xD! Aunk no se nada d eia xD!

Si no fuera xk m inspiro ni siquiera hubiera empezado a escribir ^^!

Tambien a todos los reviews ;_;

ii a NaYmCo que me inspiro a escribir este cap no se xk xD!

Esto más parece un adiós xD!

Bueno

Matta nee!!

xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

**Fate POV**

Iba caminando por el centro buscando aquella tienda en la que aquella perla rosa, después de mucho buscar llegue al lugar, sonreí y entre, revise en todas las vitrinas, hasta que llegue ahí.

"Buenas noches, ¿Se le ofrece algo?" Me pregunto una de las vendedoras del lugar

"¡Oh!, Claro, me gustaría llevarme esta perla"

"¡Buena elección señorita! ¿Se la envuelvo?"

"Si por favor"

"Listo, aquí esta" Me dijo la vendedora entregándome la piedra en una pequeña cajita envuelta con un papel de regalo color rosa con detalles blancos, y un listón arriba

"Gracias"

"¡Vuelva pronto!"

Luego de despedirme con un gesto de agradecimiento, guarde la perla en mi bolillo derecho y me dispuse a continuar mi camino a casa de Nanoha, al cabo de unos minutos estaba frente a su edificio, pero la única diferencia era, que ella me esperaba abajo y no en su departamento cosa que me extraño.

"¡Buenas noches Fate-chan!" Me dijo sonriendo

"Buenas noches Nanoha, disculpa ¿Me demore?"

"No, para nada, al contrario, llegaste a tiempo" Cuando termino de decir eso Nanoha me tomo del brazo cosa que me ruborizo notablemente provocando risitas por su parte.

Luego de eso preferí tomar aire, y abrirle la puerta, ella entro y me sonrió, yo regresé a mi asiento de piloto y nos dispusimos a ir al local de Hayate

"Fate-chan ¿A dónde vamos?" Me pregunto Nanoha curiosa

"Emm, pues, tengo la misión de llevarte a un lugar"

"¿A un lugar?"

"¡Um!"

Al cabo de unos segundos recibí un mensaje de texto de Hayate, y al leerlo sentí que metía la pata una vez mas.

'_Recuerda que primero tienes que llevártela lejos de aquí, luego a las 9 en punto tráela, ¡¡No lo olvides Fate-chan!!'_

¿Primero tenia que llevarla a algún lugar? ¡Lo olvide! ¡Nas! Haber a donde la llevo emm emm emm ¡Lo tengo!

"¿Fate-chan?"

"¿Eh?" Pregunte al darme cuenta que ella me miraba confundida

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada, nada" Respondí nerviosa y ella me volvió a sonreír haciendo que me sintiera en el cielo… Pise el acelerador para llevarla a aquel lugar.

_Luego de unos minutos…_

"¡Bien! Llegamos" Le dije mientras me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad

"Fate-chan…" Me dijo ella cuando bajo y se dio cuenta en donde estábamos

"Quiza te parezca una locura, pero este lugar tiene mucho significado para mi – Le dije mientras tomaba de su mano – Ven, vamos sentémonos"

"Fate-chan… La verdad no se que decir"

"No tienes que decir nada, solo mirar el cielo, hoy las estrellas están mas hermosas que nunca…"

Luego de mi comentario ninguna de las dos hablo durante todo ese tiempo, y solo observábamos el cielo…

**Hayate POV**

"¿Falta algo muchachas?" Pregunte a Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan y a Rein-chan

"Esta todo listo Hayate-chan" Me respondió Arisa

"Solo falta que lleguen las chicas, por que hasta los invitados ya llegaron" Me dijo Rein señalando todo el grupo de gente que se encontraba en el local

"Buena idea la de invitar a toda la universidad y a los ex alumnos del colegio de Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan" Me dijo Arisa-chan apoyanose en mi hombro

"Jajaja, bueno no fue muy difícil quitarle la libreta de direcciones, si la deja en el armario del trabajo, jajaja" Dijo riendo haciendo que las demás sigan mi risa

"Bueno, será mejor que le vayas avisando a Fate-chan, ya van a ser las nueve" Me dijo Suzuka

"Esta bien" Respondí alegremente, cuando pensaba en que ponerle en el mensaje de texto a Fate-chan, recordaba el momento en el que fui a recoger a Rein a la casa de Fate-chan

**-Flashback-**

"¡Bien! Ya estoy aquí… - Un suspiro y me acerqué y toque el timbre – Espero que ella me abra…"

"¡Hola!" Me dijo alegremente abriéndome la puerta, cuando la vi me sentí muy aliviada al saber que era ella quien me abría

"Ho…hola Rein…" Ni siquiera se porque me puse tan nerviosa

"Bueno emm ¿Nos vamos?" Me dijo tomando de mi mano haciendo que me ruborizara

"Emm, eso creo…"

Salimos de ahí, mientras tomábamos el taxi le enviaba un mensaje a Fate-chan, conociéndola en cualquier momento meteria la pata, sin embargo el burlarme un rato de Fate-chan no me saco de mis nervios, estaba completamente hecha un lio, el simple hecho de saber que ella estaba a mi lado me ponía loca

"¿Te sientes bien?" Me pregunto curiosa

"Si… solo un poco nerviosa por toda la organización de la fiesta" Respondí tontamente

"¡Oh! Ya veo… -Al terminar de decir eso tomo de mi mano poniéndome nerviosa – Todo estará bien"

"E-Eso Es-es-espero" ¡Puf! Si que fue difícil

Durante todo el camino nos la pasamos conversando sobre Fate-chan pero sin soltar el agarre de nuestras manos…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"¡Enviado!" Exclame alegremente

"¡Bien! Ahora solo queda esperar…" Dijo Arisa-chan mientras se giraba a voltear a ver a la gente alrededor

**Fate POV**

Nanoha y yo mirábamos sentadas el cielo sin cruzar palabra alguna, pero disfrutando mucho de la presencia de la otra, luego recibí un mensaje de Hayate

'_Fate-chan, no demores, ¡Ya vente!'_

"¿Qué es Fate-chan?" Me preguntó curiosa Nanoha

"¿Eh?... emm, no nada, nada"

"¡Oh!, ya veo…"

"¡Bueno! Mejor nos vamos, quiero llevarte a otro lugar" Le dije sonrientemente extendiendo mi mano, invitación que no rechazo, y así nos fuimos en dirección al lugar en donde se encontraban las chicas.

_En el local…_

"¿Eh? Fate-chan, ¿En donde estamos?" Me pregunto curiosamente

"Pues, ya veras" Baje del auto y tome de su mano, le pedí que se pusiera un antifaz, el cual acepto amablemente, y así entramos en el local, una vez dentro las luces se prendieron y toda la gente salió gritando '¡Feliz cumpleaños!' haciendo que Nanoha se quitara el antifaz y diera un salto de alegría, yo solo sonreía, sin embargo, ella tomo de mi brazo y me sonrió diciéndome en el odio 'Gracias, Fate-chan' yo solo me ruborice un poco, pero no pensaba quedarme con todo el crédito y le dije 'No solo a mi, en especial a Hayate, a Suzuka y a Arisa' antes que ella me respondiera las chicas se acercaron alegremente y saltando, yo me acerque a mi prima, quien no conocía a Nanoha, pero al parecer quien iba a presentarlas iba a ser Hayate, ya que tomo a mi prima y se la llevo a su lado.

"Nanoha-chan, te presento a Rein, la prima de Fate-chan" Dijo Hayate alegremente

"¿De Fate-chan? ¡Mucho gusto!" Respondió alegremente Nanoha, cosa que me alegro bastante

Toda la gente alrededor saludaba a Nanoha alegremente, y esta respondía de la misma manera, durante los saludos, hubo algo que llamo mi atención, Rein y Hayate habían desaparecido misteriosamente…

**Hayate POV**

Toda la gente se había amontonado para saludar a Nanoha-chan, así que aprovechando toda la confusión tome de la mano a Rein y me fui con ella a un rincón mas alejado

"Nee Hayate-chan, Nanoha-chan tiene bastantes conocidos ¿No?" Me pregunto curiosa

"Posiblemente, a mi parecer no conoce a ninguno de los que están ahí" Le dijo con un tono sarcástico

"Jajaja, ¡Que chistosa eres!" Al decirme eso, me acaricio el rostro y su mirada cambio completamente, tomando así el control de la situación

"Quizá no te conozca mucho, pero, me gusta mucho estar a tu lado" Esas palabras hicieron que la temperatura me subiera y que se notara mucho el rubor de mis mejillas

"¿Tu lo crees? Pues, a mi también me gustar mucho estar a tu lado" Al terminar de decirnos lo que sentíamos con tan poco tiempo nos miramos fijamente, ella tomo mi rostro y fue acercándolo al suyo lentamente mientras me acariciaba con una de sus manos, yo por mi parte me dejaba llevar por los sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento, y así, juntamos nuestros labios sellando la señal de amor que existía entre nosotras, me sentía volar y las mariposas en mi estomago revoloteaban libremente mientras que yo sentía su lengua recorriendo mi boca y yo recorriendo la suya, fue un beso maravilloso, jamás me había sentido así, y poco a poco nos fuimos separando, la abrace fuertemente y ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

"¿Y ustedes?" Pregunto Fate-chan haciendo que nos separemos a un metro de distancia riendo nerviosamente.

**Notas del autor**

Me salió chiquito ¬¬!

Kyaa!! Sha bueno aquí esta

Sha se azerka l final *¬*

xD bueno ze m kuidan *-*

kiza no loz akabe hasta antz d año nuevo como lo tenia pnzado _

bueno…

u_u

¡¡Felices Fiestas!!

Ii gracias x todos zuz reviews ^^!

Matta nee!!

xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

**Fate POV**

Estaba preocupada, no encontraba ni a Rein ni a Hayate, por mas que las buscaba y eso que yo tengo buena estatura, a las finales deje a Nanoha con Arisa y Suzuka y me aleje de allí, yo no entendía por que me sentía tan nerviosa, si simplemente esta con Hayate… Un momento es Hayate, ¡Pero ella no es mala! Me tranquilice al darme cuenta que estaba cuando como la hermana mayor que jamás fui, y así poco a poco iba parando, tome aire y decidí regresar luego volteo para ver una escena rara, muy rara para mi gusto me acerque y les dije

"¿Y ustedes?" Pregunte curiosa, a mi parecer no hacían nada malo, pero Hayate y Rein se habían separado y mucho

"Jejejeje, pues Fate-chan emm, veras Rein y yo…" Me decía Hayate un tanto envidiosa ¿Hayate nerviosa? ¡¡Muy raro!!

"Fate-chan, prima, veras – Dijo Rein mientras se acercaba a Hayate – Hayate y yo hemos empezado a salir"

"¡¡Pero siguen dentro del local!!" Me pareció estúpido que me dijeran que empezaban a salir si estaban mas adentro

Por un momento ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír, pero no entiendo el motivo de su risa…

"Fate-chan, veras, jajaja, lo que Rein trata de decir, es que jajaja, no puedo dile tu jajaja"

¿Eh? ¿Que hay de chistoso?

"Fate-chan prima – Me dijo Rein reteniendo su risa – Hayate y yo, somos novias"

"¡Ahh! Ese tipo de salidas, ¡Ya veo! – Luego abrí los ojos al procesar las palabras de Rein – Un momento, ustedes, ustedes, son, no no ¡Demonios!"

"Lo siento Fate-chan no te molestes" Me dijo preocupada Hayate

"No estoy molesta es solo que… ¡¡Ahora si que me harán la vida imposible!!"

Al terminar d decir mi comentario un tanto sarcástico comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, yo no tenia motivo para estar molesta con ellas, si ellas se querían, aunque con muy poco tiempo, pero lo hacían ¡Bueno! Bienvenido sea ese sentimiento, la verdad es que las miro y me da un poco de envidia verlas juntas así sonriéndose una a la otra… No se por que, la primera persona que cruzo mi mente en esos momentos… Fue Nanoha…

**Nanoha POV**

"¿Dónde esta Fate-chan?" Pregunte curiosa al no verla

"Debe estar con Hayate-chan y Rein-chan" Me respondió Arisa mientras tomaba un vaso de licor

"Arisa-chan, no debes tomar mucho, recuerda que mañana tenemos trabajo normal" Le dijo Suzuka, cosa que me hizo gracia, ellas sonreían, era una felicidad que yo no podía tener, las veía y no sabía si eran pareja o no, nunca me decían nada al respecto, pero a veces se daban sus escapadas, así que creo que lo son, allá ellas si me lo dicen o no, tan solo que… Me gustaría compartir mi tiempo con una persona como lo hacen ellas, me gustaría compartirla con… Fate-chan…

Tome el vaso que Arisa me sirvió de un sorbo y Salí en busca de Fate-chan, dejando a las otras dos tórtolas en sus asuntos, ¡Creo que ni cuenta se dieron que salí de ahí! ¡Puff! ¿Dónde estará Fate-chan?, me preguntaba mientras caminaba por el local lleno de gente que no conocía, pero a pesar de todo ellos me saludaban, peor luego divise a la persona que estaba buscando, venia hacia mi hablando felizmente con su prima y con Hayate-chan, ¿Eh? ¿Rein-chan y Hayate-chan de la mano?

"¡¡Nanoha-chan!!" Dijo Hayate-chan haciendo que me sacara de mis pensamientos y que me diera cuenta que estaban frente a mi

"Je je je, Hayate-chan ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando!" Mentira, buscaba a Fate-chan

"Por aquí, por allí, no se – Me dijo sonriendo – Bueno chicas las dejamos ¡Nos vemos!" Y de es amanera Hayate y compañía se fueron felices de la vida

"¿La estas pasando bien?" Me preguntó Fate-chan

"¿Eh? Oh si, claro, muy bien, la verdad te buscaba a ti Fate-chan"

"¿A mi? ¿Y eso? ¿Paso algo?" Me pregunto esto ultimo preocupada

"No, no, solo que, quería estar contigo es todo…" Al terminar de decir esto baje la cabeza sintiéndome avergonzada

"Nanoha…" Fate-chan subió mi rostro con sus manos haciendo que quedara frente a frente con el de ella

"Fate-chan…" Estaba nerviosa, pero me sentía tan bien mirando sus ojos…

"Ven quiero darte algo - Y así tomo de mi brazo y me llevo a la azotea del local, mientras mirábamos nuevamente las estrellas que vimos en aquel lugar… - Nanoha, emm yo"

"¿Fate-chan?"

"Pues, te conozco desde hace poco, pero siento como si te hubiera conocido de toda la vida, hay algo en ti que hace que mi vida funcione, el tan solo mirar a tus ojos hace que pueda volar sin necesidad de la magia, no tengo manera de cómo demostrarte mi aprecio – Fate-chan me decía eso mientras se metía la mano al bolsillo derecho - Así que, te compre esto como un símbolo material del cariño que te tengo – Saco de allí una pequeña cajita, la cual me la entrego y yo la abrí, al ver tal preciosidad me quede sin palabras, ella sin embargo se puso detrás mío, me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo – Se llama Raising Heart – Tomo la pequeña perla entre sus manos con las mías, luego soltó mis manos y tomo en sus manos a la perla – Cuando la vi por primera vez en lo único que pensé fue en ti, me recuerda mucho a tu cálida y hermosa sonrisa – Mientras decía esas cosas tan vergonzosas me ponía la perla en mi cuello haciendo que me ruborizara mas de lo que ya estaba – Así que Nanoha, te pido que la cuides muy bien ¿Si? – Hizo que me volteara y quede frente a frente a ella – Te quiero mucho, Feliz cumpleaños – Luego de eso me sonrió haciendo que yo me escondiera en su pecho y me eche a llorar – Te quiero mucho Nanoha…"

**Fate POV**

Todas las cosas que le dije en la noche de aquel día fueron con sinceridad, ni siquiera sabia como entregarle ese regalo, pero no hay anda mejor que decir las cosas con el corazón, luego de eso Nanoha y yo bajamos a disfrutar de la fiesta y de las ocurrencias de Rein y Hayate, haciendo competencias con Arisa y Suzuka para saber quien bebe mas o quien hace los mejores pasos de baile, por otro lado Nanoha y yo solo disfrutábamos ese momento tan hermoso que la noche nos estaba regalando, pero todo llega su final, así que Hayate se llevo a Rein a su casa, yo le dije que le diría a mi familia que se quedo en un hotel de por ahí, al fin de cuentas, a quien controlaban era a mi no a ella, subí a mi auto y lleve a Nanoha conmigo hasta su departamento, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida, que me daba mucha tristeza despertarla, se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, además la luz de la noche ofrecía una hermosa visión de su rostro, y sin darme cuenta llegue a ese edificio en donde me despediría de ella…

"¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?"

"Si Nanoha"

"Mouu, no hubieras parado el auto Fate-chan"

"Lo siento Nanoha, aunque me alegra que haya sido el auto y no yo quien te levantara, te veías preciosa durmiendo" No se por que todo se puso en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, Nanoha simplemente tomo de mi mano y se fue acercando mas a mi, yo estaba estática, no sabia que hacer, luego su mano fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi mejilla derecha y la fue acariciando mas y mas, por mi parte yo estaba fría, me había quedado helada, luego Nanoha sonrió y se quito el cinturón de seguridad

"Buenas Noches, Fate-chan" Me dijo mientras abria la puerta

"Bu-Buenas noches, Nanoha" Mi voz no era la misma estaba nerviosísima, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de decirle tantas cosas bonitas y ahora la este fregando de esta manera, pero ella no estaba molesta al contrario sonreía, pero no de la misma manera a como lo hacia usualmente, ella sonreía, con deseo y pasión, no solo me lo decía su sonrisa, sino también su mirada…

"Que sueñes conmigo" Me dijo Nanoha mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, y así ella termino de bajar y se fue, sonriendo todo el rato con esa sonrisa y mirándome de esa manera…

Trague saliva y arranque el auto a toda velocidad, ¡Malditos sean mis nervios, terminan traicionándome de una manera u otra!

Luego de aquella noche Nanoha y yo nos seguíamos contactando, hablábamos de muchas cosas, pero yo siempre terminaba evadiendo cualquier asunto referido a la fiesta de esa noche, ¡Lo se! Soy una tonta, por otra parte, Nanoha llevaba siempre puesto el collar que le había regalado, cosa que me agrado bastante, y así paso el tiempo, Hayate con Rein, Arisa y Suzuka se escapaban y se me hacia muy raro pero no tomaba importancia, y bueno, Nanoha y yo que siempre salíamos e íbamos a mi lugar favorito, el lugar en donde conocí a esa niña, al lugar al que volví mucho tiempo después en compañía de Nanoha…

**Nanoha POV**

No se que me paso esa noche, pero desde ahí empecé a ver a Fate-chan como más que una amiga, no solo la quería para mi, sino que además deseaba que me haga suya y yo hacerla mía, el tiempo pasaba y ella evadía el tema de la fiesta, me sentía un tanto mal, por que fui yo quien termino poniéndola nerviosa ese día así que preferí hablar con la experta de expertas: Hayate-chan

"Así, que ese es tu problema amiga mía" Me dijo arqueando una ceja

"Pues si, veras, no se que siento hacia Fate-chan, este sentimiento cada día se hace mas fuerte, y creo que a veces no lo puedo controlar"

"Aja, ok esta bien, comprendo, un momento Nanoha, ese mesero se demora mucho – Dijo Hayate-chan alzando la mano para llamar al mesero - ¡Recién viene!"

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Preguntó amablemente el mesero de ojos verdes con el que Fate-chan y yo siempre terminábamos encontrándonos en esta pastelería

"Si, dos batidos de chocolate, y un Banana Split" Dijo Hayate-chan mirando la carta

"Esta bien, ya regreso con el pedido" Luego de decir eso, el mesero se fue

"Muy bien, ahora primero lo primero, tienes que buscarle a Fate-chan un regalo, como símbolo de tu cariño, como ella te dio uno a ti" Me dijo señalando a Raising Heart

"Esta bien, entonces, terminando vamos a buscar ¿Puedes acompañarme no?"

"¡Claro!, ¿Para que están las amigas entonces?"

Mientras reíamos Yuuno-kun nos trajo nuestro pedido, lo terminamos rápido y nos fuimos a buscar el regalo perfecto para Fate-chan

Luego de tanto buscar llegamos a un lugar, escondido pero bonito, entramos ahí y la vendedora muy alegremente nos atendió

"Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo servirlas señoritas?"

"Estaba interesada en el triángulo dorado que esta en la vitrina" Señale hacia la vitrina mientras me daba cuenta que Hayate-chan había desaparecido de mi lado para ver otras chucherías

"¡Claro! ¿Desea verlo?" Me preguntó la vendedora amablemente mientras yo suspiraba y al mismo tiempo afirmaba mientras apreciaba ver la atracción de mi amiga por esas cosas

"Sígame"

**Notas del autor**

La vendedora les dirá algo sobre RH y el triangulito k ia todas conocemos xD!

Bueh! Lo dejo hasta aquí nomás

Tngo sueñito ;_;

Lo siento no he dormido nada!!

Bueno noz ztamoz viendo

Graziaz x loz reviews ¡!

i a mi Fatu k m anima mucho ^^

Matta nee!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Estaba en la tienda en donde vi ese triangulo dorado que llamo mi atención, me recordaba mucho a Fate-chan, entre y Hayate se fue a ver otras cosas, dejándome sola con la vendedora, quien me llevaba hacia aquel artefacto…_

**Capitulo IX**

**Nanoha POV**

"Este ¿No?" Me pregunto señalándolo

"Si, ese es" Respondió algo emocionada

"Bien, obsérvelo"

Lo tome en mis manos y lo empezaba a apreciar, luego levante la mirada y la vendedora me quedaba mirando, pero no a mi, sino a Raising Heart

"Esa perla…" La mire desconcertada por la tonalidad de sus palabras

"¿Si?"

"Lo siento – Dijo moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados – Hace unos meses una señorita alta de cabello rubio lo vino a comprar – Fate-chan… - Y ahora viene usted - ¿A que viene todo esto? - ¡Que chistosa es la vida!"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Lo siento nuevamente, es solo que, estos accesorios tienen una historia, venga siéntese" Me dijo ofreciéndome un asiento mientras que ella se sentaba al lado

"Estos accesorios tienen una historia, que bueno, al parecer era cierta, esa perla – Señalo a Raising Heart – Se le entrega a la persona que es cariñosa y amable – Me sonroje un poco – El triangulo dorado – Señalo al triángulo el cual lo tenia aun en mis manos – Se le entrega a la persona callada y tímida pero con buenos sentimientos – Justo lo que pensaba que era Fate-chan – Y bueno, en realidad, ambos accesorios son una pareja – Me la quede mirando – bueno, la realidad, estos accesorios se regalan a la persona opuesta a los sentimientos – no entendí – Jejeje, por lo que veo no entendió – cierto – Bueno como le explico, ¡Ya se! La señorita que le regalo esa perla debe haber sido la persona tímida con buenos sentimientos – aja – y usted la persona cariñosa le quiere regalar el triangulo a la persona tímida – mas o menos entiendo – Ok no me explique bien – no del todo – ya, le dije el significado de los accesorios, perla igual cariño, triángulo igual timidez, la persona tímida le regala la perla a la cariñosa, y la cariñosa el triangulo a la tímida - ¡Entendí! – Eso es símbolo de amor – emm a- a- a- amor… - Ustedes están hechas una para la otra"

Me quede pasmada con las palabras de la vendedora, no dije nada, ella me miraba divertida, pero una pregunta pasó por mi mente

"La persona a la que le vendió mi perla, ¿Conoce esta historia?"

"No, no tuve tiempo de contársela, se veía apurada como si tuviera algo que hacer"

¿Qué? Fate-chan no lo sabia y aun así me lo regaló, y yo le voy a regalar este accesorio…¿Coincidencia?

"¡Nanoha-chan!" Exclamo Hayate sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Ha-Hayate-chan"

"Woo, ¿Escogiste este? ¡Genial, vamos a caja para pagar"

"Bien, yo las llevo" Respondió la vendedora levantándose de su asiento, mientras Hayate me jalaba del brazo para ir con la vendedora, por mi parte, yo estaba algo, digamos ¿Rara? ¡Bueh! Seguí a las chicas, la vendedora me envolvió el pequeño triangulo y nos despidió de la tienda, deseándonos que volvamos pronto.

"¡Bien! Ahora veamos como se lo darás" Dijo Hayate poniéndose frente a mi

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! Cierto, emm no lo se…"

"¡Lo tengo! "

"¡Dilo!"

"Pues, vístete de conejita y se lo das jajaja" Decía Hayate corriendo lejos de mi

"¡Hayate ven aquí!" La perseguí mientras reíamos por todo el parque

* * *

_Por otro lado, en la casa de Fate había ciertos problemas…_

"No estoy de acuerdo con que Fate ande con esas chicas"

"Chrono, no es tu problema, es el de tu hermana, ella decide sus amistades, tu no eres nadie para meterse en su vida" Decía Lindy Hallaoun

"¡Como sea! Mama, Fate llega a altas horas de la noche, ¡¿Te imaginas que dirán las otras familias?!"

"¿Como lo que decían de ti cuando salías con Amy?" Lo mato diciendo eso su hermana mientras bajaba de las escaleras

"Fate-san…" Murmuro su madre viendo a su hija

"¡Esos son mis problemas no los tuyos!

"Tu culpas a Amy, como si ella tuviera la culpa de tu desgracia amorosa"

"¡La tiene! No creo en el amor"

"Ese no es mi problema idiota"

"¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE?!"

"Fate, Chrono, paren"

"'¡IDIOTA, ESO TE DIJE!"

"Claaaaaaaro, como yo no ando con esas"

"¡No hables así de mis amigas!"

"Fate… Chrono…."

"¡La que mas me da tirria es esa la que siempre sonríe, tiene ojos azules y cabello largo, ¿Crees que no he visto sus agarraditas de mano?"

"¡¡NO HABLES ASI DE NANOHA!!"

"¡¡YO HABLO DE QUIEN ME DE LA GANA!!"

"¡¡¡FATE, CHRONO BASTA!!!"

"Mama…" Dijo Fate sintiéndose mal por el espectáculo que ella y su hermano habían provocado

"¡Bah! Yo me largo"

"Chrono… - Empezó Fate – Amy te amaba, y aun lo hace, no la culpes, por la decisión que tomo"

"…"

"Fate-san…"

"Ella lo sigue haciendo, y es por eso que ella no se caso – Los ojos de Chrono se abrieron como dos platos y empezaron a salir lagrimas de ahí – Tu tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía, por favor, no interfieras" Al terminar de decir eso Fate subió a su cuarto mientras que su hermano que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta lloraba desconsolado, Lyndi Hallaoun no sabia que debía hacer, pero Chrono empezó a calmarse y sus ultimas palabras antes de irse fueron "Fate se casara, le guste o no, la voy a casar, no permitiré que el honor de mi familia se vea lastimado por una locura de adolescentes" y cerro la puerta fuertemente, Lindy Hallaoun se quedo boba, no creía capaz a su hija de hacer tal barbaridad "Amy… ¿Dónde estas?" Dijo Lindy Hallaoun cuando su hijo cerró la puerta.

Fate estaba tirada en la cama pensando en la pelea que tuvo con su hermano y llego a una conclusión "Sea como sea, Amy tiene que volver con el, esta situación lo esta volviendo loco" Dijo Fate en voz alta, luego se puso de pie y se cambio, ella iría en búsqueda de la tan ansiada Amy, bajo y no encontró nadie, al parecer su madre también había salido, abrió la puerta y se fue sin dejar nota alguna, abrió la puerta de su auto y fue a toda velocidad al ultimo lugar donde vio a Amy: _La casa de sus padres_.

**Fate POV**

A toda velocidad fui a aquel lugar mientras recordaba la pelea con mi hermano, recordaba con que asco nombraba las características de Nanoha haciendo que me enoje más con el, no demore mucho en llegar con la velocidad con la que iba, baje del auto y toque la puerta

"¿Si?"

"Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Amy?"

"Un momento" Abrieron la puerta y vi que era la madre de Amy quien me habría, me miro de pies a cabeza, no tardo en reconocerme

"¡Fate-san!" Exclamo alegre abrazándome

"Jejeje, ¿Cómo esta?" Le pregunte cortésmente

"Bien, bien, espérame voy a buscar a Amy"

"Esta bien" Al parecer Amy estaba viviendo con sus padres, lo supuse luego de la última conversación que tuve con ella

"¡Fate-chan!" Me decía alegremente Amy

"¡Hola Amy!" Salude

"Ven, siéntate" Me ofreció un asiento a su lado, y su madre se sentó frente a nosotras, curiosa por lo que Amy y yo íbamos a hablar

"Bien, Fate-chan, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Es este…" Le conté todo el problema que hubo con mi hermano, y en el monstruo que se había convertido, Amy contuvo sus lagrimas durante un buen rato, pero al parecer no pudo mas que estallo en llanto, me abrazaba fuertemente pidiéndome perdón, a lo cual yo solo le respondía _'No pasa nada' _luego Amy se disculpo pero no se sentía bien para continuar y se fue a su cuarto, dejándome sola con la madre de ella

"Siento todo esto, de verdad"

"No, no, no hay problema, fui yo la que se tiene que disculpar por venir de improviso y hacer sentir mal a su hija"

"La verdad, Amy ya se las olía, aquí la culpa la tenemos su padre y yo"

"No diga eso por favor

"Fate-san, ella amaba al muchacho Chrono, sin embargo la obligamos a casarse con alguien a quien ella no quiere"

"…"

"Amy no soporto mas la idea y decidió dejarlo y volvió con nosotros, su padre y yo nos sentíamos muy mal de verla tan deprimida, le arruinamos su vida"

"No, uno solo se la arruina"

"¿Eh?"

"Amy aun puede arreglar su vida, ella aun esta a tiempo" Me pare y le agradecí a la madre de Amy por la atención brindada, la madre de esta solo derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas, agradeciendo por la visita, creo que si sirvió haber ido allá, subí a mi auto y decidí volver a casa.

* * *

_Chrono por otra parte, tenía otros planes para su hermana…_

"Ya va ya – Decía un joven de cabello verde mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa, la cual era tocada con insistencia - ¿Quién será a estas horas? – Abrió la puerta y el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido - ¿Chr-Chrono?"

"Verossa, necesito conversar contigo"

"Claro, bueno, dime que se te ofrece" Dijo el muchacho haciéndose a un lado para que Chrono entre

"Quiero que te cases con mi hermana"

"¿Eh?"

**Notas del autor**

¡No me miren así!

Se pone interesante ¿No? xDDD

Ta ta taaaaaan

K malvada muahaha kuanta maldad xDD

Gracias Fatu-chan x loz animoz ^^ ii a Yami-chan(xeonice) por sus perverciones que m dan ideas bien aluzionantez xDD

xeonice erez mala!!!

xD

Bueno ezo zeria todo

Matta nee xDD


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

"¿Qué me case con tu hermana?" Respondió el muchacho medio atontado

"¡Tienes que hacerlo! Es la única solución que queda, así Fate será feliz" Respondió Chrono mirando al piso

"Me parece una locura Chrono"

"Será una locura, pero Fate tiene que hacerlo, quiera o no quiera"

"Chrono, vamos amigo cálmate, haber ¿Qué sucedió para que te pusieras así?"

"Mi hermana, a ella, pues"

"Aja…"

"No le gustan los tipos"

"Chrono… ¿Por qué te pones así?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tu hermana esta enamorada ¿No?"

"Si pero…"

"Su felicidad es esa, ¡Déjala hombre! Preocúpate por ti, no por ella"

"¡¡Dañara la reputación de mi familia!!"

"¿TU familia? ¿De cuando acá no incluyes a Fate en tu grupo familiar? - Al hacer esta pregunta Chrono se puso frió, sin querer estaba excluyendo a su hermana, cuando el siempre la había cuidado desde que eran niños – Chrono, cálmate, ve a tu casa y…"

"Verossa, apóyame amigo, ella, al menos, no se"

"Chrono – Verossa se acerco y se agacho a la altura de su amigo quien estaba sentado mirando al piso – Esta bien, pediré la mano de tu hermana, pero será una perdida de tiempo – Chrono levanto la mirada – Pero aun así, iré, y haré que Lindy Hallaoun me tire a patadas a la calle jajaja, iré mañana a las 7 de la noche jajaja" Rió Verossa mientras que le daba la mano a su amigo, el cual acepto amablemente y se fue sin decir nada.

Chrono subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa, cuando entro al garaje noto que su hermana había salido, pues el motor de su auto aun estaba caliente – Recién ha llegado – Dijo Chrono tocando el auto, busco el auto de su madre sin éxito alguno pero, él solo se limito a suspirar y a subir a su habitación.

**Lindy Hallaoun**

**POV**

Estaba deprimida por lo que había visto hace unos momentos atrás, me levante y fui a la cocina a prepararme un té, pero justo en ese momento recibo una llamada del cuartel, salí de inmediato a arreglar el asunto ese, una vez que llegue me dieron los papeles que tenia que firmar para que todo se arreglara, los firme, y me quede un rato mas escuchando los problemas de la gente bajo mi mando, luego salí pero no en dirección a mi casa, necesitaba ver a alguien mas, llegue a aquel lugar, pero cuando llegue pude ver el auto de mi hija Fate, - ¡Ara, ara! Fate-san y yo pensamos igual – Dije estacionando mi auto lejos de aquel lugar, al parecer Fate también sentía las ganas de conversar con Amy con respecto a Chrono – Suspire – Tome una revista de mi guantera y me puse a leer, era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta el momento, pasaron dos horas, hasta que Fate salio de la casa de Amy, ya me encontraba más tranquila al saber que mi hija había decidido empezar esa conversación, yo por otra parte, preferí dar un paseo nocturno antes de volver a casa.

**Fate Testarossa**

**POV**

Desperté temprano, prepare mis cosas y me prepare para irme a la universidad, en el camino decidí hacer una parada en la pastelería 'Midoriya' tome unos pastelillos y subí de nuevo a mi auto, revise la hora y aun estaba a tiempo, así que me dirigí a recogerla, tal y como habíamos quedado por teléfono ayer en la noche.

**-Flashback-**

"¿Diga?"

"Nanoha, soy yo, Fate"

"¡Fate-chan! Mouu te demoraste en llamarme"

"Lo siento, tuve unas cosas que hacer jejeje"

"Esta bien, te disculpo, solo por esta vez ¿Eh? Nyahaha"

"Jejeje, esta bien, emm Nanoha"

"¿Dime?"

"¿Te parece bien si voy a recogerte mañana para irnos juntas?"

"¡Me parece estupendo! Pero Fate-chan estudia en otra universidad"

"No importa, de eso no te preocupes"

"Mmm, bueno, entonces ¡Esta bien!"

"Ok, yo te paso recogiendo temprano Nanoha"

"Por Fate-chan me levantare temprano… ¡Mou!"

"Jajaja"

"¡Solo por ti lo haré! Nyahaha"

"¡Uhm! Entonces nos vemos mañana Nanoha"

"¡Sip! Buenas noches Fate-chan"

"Buenas noches Nanoha"

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Llegue al departamento de Nanoha, pero antes que tocara el timbre ella salía por la puerta

"¡Fate-chan!"

"Nanoha"

"¡Que puntual Fate-chan!"

"Uhm… Buenos dias Nanoha"

"¡Ara, ara! Este par decidió juntarse sin mi" Nos dijo una voz familiar detrás de nosotras

"¿Ha…Hayate?" Preguntamos al mismo tiempo al verla con nuestros propios ojos

"¿Qué haces aquí Hayate-chan?" Pregunto Nanoha señalando con su dedo a Hayate

"Estropeándote la cita" Dijo Hayate orgullosamente

"Mou, Hayate-chan" Nanoha hizo un puchero con el cual se le veía hermosa

"Bueno, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras Hayate" Respondí tratando de esconder el rubor de mis mejillas que el puchero de Nanoha había provocado, luego pude ver como Nanoha y Hayate me miraban boquiabiertas

"No es necesario prima, Hayate viene conmigo" Dijo mi prima Rein sorprendiéndome por detrás poniendo una mano en mi hombro

"¡Veras! Ayer estuve en tu casa Fate-chan – Hayate se acerco a Rein y esta la rodeo con su brazo – Almorcé en tu casa – Se pegaba mas a Rein – Cene en tu casa – Un momento… - Dormi – Mire a Rein – en tu casa" Esto ultimo hizo que me pusiera pálida ¿¿Hayate estuvo en mi casa todo el día??

"Jajaja, Fate-chan toma aire, jajaja" Reía Hayate

"Fate-chan ¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto Nanoha acercándose a mí

"Si, si, estoy, estoy bien" Le respondí tratando de mantener mi postura

"Bueno Hayate-chan, el hecho que Rein-chan y tu hayan hecho maldades ayer en la noche no explica el por que estas aquí" Le dijo Nanoha algo alterada por lo que me había pasado

"¡Drama queen! – Exclamo Hayate – El asunto es que ayer escuche vuestra linda conversación telefónica – Nos miraba de reojo a Nanoha y a mi, haciendo que me ruborizada y por consecuente Nanoha también – Y pues, quisimos darles la sorpresa"

"Te quitare el teléfono de tu habitación" Le dije a Rein quien solo me sonrio

"Ya, no es para tanto" Dijo Hayate separándose de Rein

"Hayate-chan, se nos hace tarde ¿Nos vamos?" Le dijo Rein a Hayate

"Si, además le estamos quitando tiempo a las tórtolas" Dijo Hayate y con esto hecho a correr entrando en el auto de Rein

"Nos vemos en la universidad prima – Se despidió de mi y yo solo asentí – Hasta luego Nanoha-chan, te espero ver pronto" Se despidió de Nanoha quien también solo asintió y se fue

"Tu prima tiene auto…"

"Ahh, si, se lo mandaron desde Italia"

"También estudia contigo ¿No?"

"Bueno en la misma universidad, diferentes carreras"

"Oh ya veo"

"Bien, subamos" Le abrí la puerta del auto, espere a que ella subiera para yo seguirla por la puerta del piloto

"Mou, huele delicioso"

"Jaja, si traje unos pastelillos, creí que te gustarían algunos antes de la universidad"

"Mouu, ¡Fate-chan! ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Sabes lo golosa que soy" Me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que mas aprecia el brillo de un niño cuando le van a dar algún dulce

"Toma, son para ti"

"¿T-Todos?"

"Si, los compre para ti"

"¡Mou Fate-chan!" Exclamo y se abalanzo a mis brazos haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa y muy pero muy roja, al parecer ella se dio cuenta de eso por que me sonrió y se alejo de nuevo, ¡Dios! ¡Vaya que estuvo cerca!

"Dobla a la izquierda Fate-chan" Me dijo con un pastelillo en la boca a lo que yo resistí de no reírme

"Nanoha, se ve que te gustan ese tipo de dulces"

"¿Qué si me gustan? – Dijo Nanoha mientras terminaba de masticar aquel pastelillo que tenia en la boca - ¡Me encantan! – Exclamo mientras se metía otro – Son mi vicio"

"Me alegra haber hecho feliz a Nanoha" Dije repentinamente sorprendiendo a Nanoha e inclusive a mi misma

"Pues – ella miro hacia el piso – Fate-chan también es mi vicio"

Cuando dijo eso sentí como me tensaba, y de repente frene el auto, para mi salvación ya había llegado a la universidad de Nanoha, al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de mi gesto por que se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla como despedida, bajo y se fue – Dios mio… - Fui una estupida al haber hecho lo que hice, pero lo mejor era no crearme ilusiones con ella, trague saliva y le di retro a mi auto, ahora tenia que llegar a mi universidad, en el camino no dejaba de dar vueltas las palabras de Nanoha en mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loca, pero loca por ella – Suspire – Baje del auto y me encuentro con esas miradas…

"¡Véanla! ¡Hace mas de media hora que Nanoha bajo y esta sigue hecha un tomate!" Exclamo Hayate poniéndose a mi lado

"No me molestes Yagami Hayate" Le dije fingiendo molestia

"Vaya, dijo Yagami, ¡Esto es bueno!" Hayate se alegraba más al ver mi desdicha

"Prima ¿Te encuentras bien?" Me pregunto Rein

"Si, solo un poco cansada" Luego de decir eso, recordé la pelea de la noche anterior, y procese bien las palabras de Hayate, ya que ella me dijo que había pasado la noche ahí, mire a Rein, quien al parecer leyó mi mente

"Si Fate, Hayate y yo lo escuchamos todo" Pude ver como la expresión de Hayate cambiaba a una de preocupación

"Bueno, entonces no hay nada que explicar" Dije fríamente recordando la pelea de ayer, pero el timbre de la campana me saco de mis pensamientos, haciendo que entre directamente a clases, despidiéndome de Rein con un gesto y Hayate entrando conmigo, toda la clase me la pase mirando por la ventana, estaba preocupada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, las clases pasaron mas lentas de lo acostumbrado, tome mis cosas y salí de clase junto con Hayate quien permaneció en silencio todo el día

"¡Fate-chan!" Exclamo mi prima poniéndose frente a mí

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunte al ver su expresión

"Chrono dice, que a las 7 en punto tienes que estar en casa"

"Me llega lo que el diga"

"Fate-chan – Insistía mi prima – Parece importante"

Yo me limite a asentir y entrar en mi auto, me había deprimido al recordar aquella noche, y es cierto, mi actitud no era la adecuada, el nomás asentir y estar con el ceño fruncido con Hayate y Rein no era bueno, pero la verdad era que estaba hirviendo por dentro, preferí ir a la biblioteca y ponerme a estudiar ahí, hasta que vea la hora conveniente para llegar a casa, si de algo estaba segura era que Rein no iba a pasar esta noche con Hayate, me la pase leyendo y leyendo hasta que mire mi reloj – 6:30 – Dije al ver la hora, me pare deje los libros y me dirigí a mi casa, si Chrono iba a decir algo, que lo diga frente a mi, llegue a casa a las 7 en punto, y veo ahí a Verossa, un amigo de mi hermano al cual no veo hace tiempo, iba a acercarme a saludarlo cuando lo mire a los ojos, parecía que me decía _'¿Por qué viniste?'_ trague saliva y mi hermano salio y con el mi prima, me fije en ella, quien me miraba con mirada culpable – Rein – murmuré al ver a mi prima con esa expresión, ella se sentía culpable, pero no se de que… No encontraba a mi madre por ningún lado, me preguntaba por su paradero pero luego mi hermano hablo.

"Verossa, haz lo que te toca" Dijo mi hermano sonriente

"Bien, Fate Testarossa Hallaoun – Me miro y se dirigió a mi - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"¿¡EH!?" Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca

"¡Estas loco Chrono!" Exclamo mi prima

"¡Callen! Fate tiene que ser feliz"

"No haré lo que me digas estupido" Respondí molesta

"Bien dicho Fate" Murmuró Verossa con una sonrisa haciendo que me sorprendiera ¿Acaso el no esta de cómplice en todo esto?

"¡Tu serás feliz a mi manera!" Exclamo Chrono

"Ella tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad" Dijo una figura entrando con mi madre

**Notas del autor**

Zi zi zi ia iega a zu final u_u

Vaya y yo que pense que solo escribiria 4 capitulos xDD

Bueno ^^ algo azi rapidin xDD

Zaludos a Fatu-chan ii a Yami-chan a kienes no veo hace tiempo ni x MP's u.u se hacen extrañar ehh bandidaz xDDD bueno el próximo no estoy segura si será el fin o no pero es lo mas posible no, miento!! Luego del cap k viene ze termina o zea tndran 2 caps más aunk el ultimo zera re cortito pero bueh!! xD ze cuidan va?? Matta nee!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Mama ¿Qué vamos a preparar hoy día?" Pregunte curiosa mirando a mi madre

"Bueno, Nanoha, ¿Tú que crees?" Me respondió mi madre

"Viendo los ingredientes, umm ¡Un cheesecake!"

"Jaja, cierto hija"

Mi madre y yo salíamos de compras ese día, no había día que mi madre no hiciera algún postre, y justo ese día, camino a casa luego de la escuela me encontré con ella y decidí acompañarla, íbamos caminando muy alegremente como de costumbre, hasta que una figura llamó mi atención, era una niña, se encontraba sentada en una banca con la cabeza agachada y abrazando sus piernas.

"Mama…"

"¿Qué sucede Nanoha?"

"¿Puedo ir un momento al parque?

"Umm, bueno, no veo por qué no, pero no demores hija"

"¡Un! Gracias mama - Salí corriendo hasta llegar a la niña que había llamado mi atención, em acerqué y me senté al lado de ella - ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - Pregunté, ella levanto su rostor meintras que yo seonreía, luego de ver sus lagirmas mi expresión cambió, levante su rostor para poder mirarlo a los ojos 'Muy bellos' pensé - No estes triste, yo estoy contigo - Le dije tratando de calmarla, la jale hacia mi y slai corriendo con ella tomadas de la mano, era muy feliz en ese momento, no sabía por qué - ¿Sonríes? - Pregunte, pero justo en ese momento mi madre me llamó - "Nanoha, ven nos vamos" - mire a la niña durante un rato, sus hermosos ojos carmesí difíciles de olvidar, y su largo cabello rubio, yo la reconocería en un futuro, tragué saliva y luego le di un beso - Nos volveremos a ver - Le dije, y me fui con mi madre....

**Capitulo XI**

**Hayate POV**

"Vaya, así que Fate-chan no tuvo un buen día…" Me respondió tristemente mi amiga por teléfono

"Bueno, digamos que en parte fue mi culpa, no tienes por que preocuparte Nanoha-chan, ya verás como se le pasara, además tienes ahí a su regalo ¿No?" Le respondí tratando de alegrarla

"Si, Bardiche"

"Bonito nombre ¿Eh?"

"Nyahaha se lo puse yo, por cierto, gracias Hayate-chan, te gusta alegrarme mucho"

"¡Puf! ¡Vaya que eres enérgica amiga mía!"

"Mou ¿Y ahora que hice?"

"Jajaja, nada, nada" Luego empezó a sonar un timbre en medio de la línea

"Hayate-chan, creo que te esta entrando una llamada"

"Si, así es, imagino que es para Shamal, yo te vuelvo a llamar Nanoha-chan"

"Claro, no hay problema" y así colgué contestando la otra llamada

"¿Diga?"

"¿Hayate?"

"¿Eh? – Me sorprendí – ¿Rein?"

"Si, Hayate, tengo un problema"

"¿Qué sucedió Rein?"

"Metí la pata, el asunto que Fate tenía que tratar no era algo bueno"

"No te entiendo, explícate bien"

"Pues, Chrono, emm…"

"Rein…"

"Esta bien, pero no grites"

"Vale, vale"

"Fate-chan tenia que regresar a las siete de la noche ¿No?"

"Aja"

"Era por un anuncio ¿Cierto?"

"Si, vamos Rein, escuche lo que le dijiste a Fate en la universidad, no tienes que repetirlo"

"Pues…"

"¡Vamos! Me tienes con el Jesús en la boca"

"Ya, ya – Un suspiro – Chrono, va a obligar a Fate-chan a casarse"

Por unos segundos me quede en blanco, pero luego mi cerebro empezó a funcionar nuevamente

"¿¡QUE!?" Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca

"¡¡Te dije que no gritaras!!" Exclamo mi novia

"Pe-pe-pero ¡¡Es una locura!!" Obvio que lo era

"Lo sé"

"Rein, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, quien la tiene es su hermano, tranquila Fate-chan no es tonta, ella sabrá manejarlo"

"Esta bien, gracias mi amor"

"Esta bien, no importa, por cierto mi vida ¿Puedo decirle a Nanoha-chan? Como que le advierto ¿No crees?"

"Me parece bien, mejor prevenir antes que lamentar"

"¡Un!"

Nos quedamos hablando sobre la idiotez que su primo estaba haciendo, y luego ella tuvo que colgar el teléfono, mire la hora y eran las siete de la noche, en definitiva, Fate-chan ya estaba en casa, ni tonta ni perezosa tomé el teléfono y llame a Nanoha-chan

"¿Qué pasó Hayate-chan? ¿Quién era?"

"Era Rein" Respondí

"Vaya, conversación amorosa ¿Eh?"

"No, no, al contrario – Negué preocupada – Nanoha-chan tengo que decirte algo"

"Tu tono de voz no me gusta Hayate-chan"

"Nanoha-chan… El hermano de Fate-chan va a obligarla a casarse, y al parecer hoy mismo se compromete"

"···"

"¿Nanoha-chan?"

"···"

"¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Estas ahí?"

"Hayate-chan, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer" La voz de Nanoha no era la alegre voz de ella, esta se escuchaba apagada y sin ánimos – Oh no… - Dije nerviosa, di vueltas en mi cuarto, pues no encontraba ninguna solución, tome aire y agarre el teléfono, llame a de nuevo a Nanoha-chan sin respuesta alguna, le mande mensajes a su celular pero no contestó ninguno, inclusive salí de mi casa para ir a la de ella, nadie respondía a la puerta, felizmente yo tenía la llave del departamento de Nanoha-chan – Cierto, no se la devolví – Abrí la puerta y todo estaba como me lo esperaba, prendí las luces - ¡Nanoha-chan! – Llamaba constantemente, pero nada, entré a su habitación esperando encontrarla ahí aunque sea llorando en una esquina pero eso no fue lo que encontré - ¿Qué demonios? – Dije al ver esas vestimentas ahí – La ropa de Fate-chan – Me puse a analizar y me di cuenta que esa era la misma ropa del momento de cuando ellas se conocieron – Tonta – Sonreí vagamente al confirmar lo que mi mejor amiga sentía, luego sacudí mi cabeza, de ser así, más la noticia que le di – Mier… - Ni termine la frase puesto que tome mi celular y llame a Arisa-chan

"Arisa-chan, tenemos un problema"

"¿Qué sucede Hayate-chan?" Me pregunto interesada

"Nanoha-chan, ella no esta por ningún lado"

"Pero…"

"Arisa-chan, es mi culpa, le dije algo sobre Fate-chan y…"

"No digas más, justo ahora iba a casa de Suzuka-chan, yo le diré a ella para que me acompañe a buscarla"

"Gracias Arisa-chan"

"¿Dónde nos encontramos?"

"Afuera del 'Midoriya', ahora voy a llamar a Rein-chan"

"Esta bien, nos vemos" Y de esa manera colgamos los celulares, luego llame a mi novia, dispuesta a que me ayude con la búsqueda de nuestra mejor amiga…"

**Lindy Hallaoun POV**

Chrono bajo de su habitación con una sonrisa, no me lo esperaba de él luego de la pelea que tuvo con su hermana.

"Buenos días mama"

"Buenos días hijo"

"Madrugaste anoche ¿No?"

"Asuntos del trabajo ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tan feliz?"

"Nada interesante, sólo que Fate-chan ya no traerá más problemas"

"Nunca nos ha traído problemas"

"Bueno, bueno, para ti, el asunto es que Verossa le propondrá matrimonio a mi hermana esta noche"

"¿Eh?" Mi hijo había perdido la cordura

"Lo que escuchas madre, Fate-chan se casará"

"¿Y tu crees que tu hermana lo va aceptar? – Sonreí – No me hagas reír"

"Lo hará – Lo mire fijamente – Es por su bien – Arqueé una ceja – Y por el de la familia"

"Hijo, ella esta perfectamente bien – Me acerqué a él – Quien necesita ayuda eres tú – Puse mi mano en su hombro – Ya no crees en el amor…"

"Déjame madre – Sacó mi mano de su hombro – Yo sé lo que hago" Y así se fue, no iba a permitir que él haga lo que quiera con la vida de su hermana – Tome aire – Solo una persona me puede ayudar en este momento – Vi el reloj – Pero primero al trabajo"

"Harlaown-san, tenemos problemas con un escuadrón, piden ayuda"

"Esta bien, envía al escuadrón siete"

"Esta bien"

Ese día fue muy agitado en el trabajo, pero aún así tenía que estar en casa de esa persona antes del anochecer

"Bien, yo tengo que partir, cualquier otro problema, comuníquense con la almirante Leti, por favor"

"¡Si señor!" Sonreí y salí de allí, entre a mi auto y me dirigí a ese lugar, conduje lo mas rápido que el reglamento me lo permitía, hasta que luego de un rato, llegue a mi destino, baje de mi auto y toque la puerta

"¿Si?"

"Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿Se encuentra Amy-san?"

"¿De parte?"

"Lindy Hallaoun, por favor"

Las puertas se abrieron y la vi ahí a ella, me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, ella era la que me hablaba a través del intercomunicador – Le sonreí – Al hacer eso, ella me abrazo fuertemente y estalló en llanto, yo le respondí el abrazo, y luego de un rato me invito a pasar

"¿Qué la trae por aquí Lindy-san?" Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas

"Mi hijo… Chrono"

"···"

"Él… Esta haciendo una locura…"

"···"

"Él… - Suspiré – Va a obligar a Fate-chan a casarse"

"¿Qué?" Me respondió mirándome a los ojos

"Lo que escuchaste"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, él, ya no cree en el amor – Ella se tenso – Y cree que lo que hace con Fate esta bien, el dice que es, para que ella no sufra como él sufrió"

"Lindy-san, yo… ¿Qué desea de mí?"

"Que vengas conmigo" Le sonreí

"¿Con usted?" Me pregunto echándose atrás

"Sí, eres la única persona que puede hacer entrar en razón a Chrono…"

"Lindy-san…"

"Por favor – Extendí mi mano – Te lo ruego…"

Ella tomo aire y se paro, me dio la mano, y nos dirigimos a la salida, su mirada llevaba decisión, no pensaba volver a declinar, llegamos a mi casa, la cual se encontraba hecha un alboroto

"¡Tu serás feliz a mi manera!" Exclamó Chrono

"Ella tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad" Dijo Amy con fuerza

"Amy…" Dijo Fate-chan sorprendida, pero no tan sorprendida como lo estaba Chrono, él se había quedado mudo y con los ojos abiertos

"Chrono-kun, yo… - Amy tomo aire para continuar – no sé por que estás haciendo todo esto, si hay algo malo en ti – Se acercó a él – Es mi culpa"

"Amy…" Fueron las palabras de mi hijo

"Mama – Me murmuró Fate-chan poniéndose a mi lado - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué?"

"Tranquila, luego te cuento" Le guiñe un ojo a mi hija, la cual solo sonrió

"Chrono, si termine contigo no fue por que no te quería, yo sigo amándote – Le tomo la mano – Nuestra separación fue provocada por algo que yo no quise que pasara – Tomo aire – Me obligaron a casarme… - Chrono abrió sus ojos – Pero yo no acepte al final – Chrono empezó a llorar – Tu hermana… - Volteo a mirar a Fate-chan – ella ha sido mi apoyo silenciosamente – Le sonrió y ella le respondió de igual manera – No cometas un error haciendo algo que tu hermana no quiere – Suspiro – Haciendo lo mismo que me hicieron a mí…"

"Amy, yo…"

En eso el celular de Rein empezó a sonar

"¿Diga? – Contesto - ¿Qué sucede Hayate-chan? – Mi hija se separo un poco de mí - ¿Qué? ¿No encuentran a Nanoha? – Fate-chan se separo por completo de mi y miro a su prima suplicante la cual la miro preocupada y nerviosa – Esta bien, voy para allá"

"Rein ¿Qué le paso a Nanoha?" Preguntó mi hija temblando

"Fate-chan, nadie sabe nada de Nanoha-chan, no la encuentran, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado" Rein bajo la cabeza y Fate empezó a dar vueltas por la sala

"Hija – La detuve obteniendo su atención – Ve, te necesita"

"Mama…" Me respondió sorprendida

"Ve hermana – Dijo Chrono – Tu la amas ¿No?"

"Hermano…" De los ojos de Fate-chan empezaron a salir lágrimas, asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, luego paro en seco y regresó, abrazo fuerte a su hermano y luego a Amy, - Rein, vamos – Dijo seriamente, su prima empezó a sonreír nuevamente y corrió al lado de ella, llego hasta mi y me abrazo – Gracias mama – Me dijo en el oído – No – Le dije - Amy no hubiera accedido si tu no hubieras charlado con ella – Le devolví el abrazo y ella me miraba sorprendida, le sonreí – Ve, no tienes tiempo que perder – La empuje hacia la puerta, ella me sonrió y salió - ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió Rein, y fue así como mi hija, fue en búsqueda de su amiga, en búsqueda de esa chica, en búsqueda de su felicidad…

**Notas del autor**

Se acerca el final, ¿Será triste? ¿Será feliz? Es como preguntarse xD _'Ser o no ser'_ xDDDD bueno, si algo es cierto, es que el próximo capitulo será el final, del primer fic que escribí, y al cual le he tomado bastante cariño, uwa! Agradezco mucho a los que han seguido esta historia, a sus MP y reviews T.T Me duele tener que terminar esta historia, pero, así es la vida xD Muchas gracias a todos y bueno, ¡Hasta el final!

Yami-chan eres mala xD Fatu-chan la tecnología m odia T.T uwaa las quiero tontas xDDD


	12. Chapter 12

_Yo que siempre quise tenerte a mi lado… Han pasado diez años desde la primera vez que nos vimos, y tú… No me recuerdas_

**Capitulo XII**

**Fate POV**

"Hermano…" De mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, asentí y me dirigí a la puerta, luego pare en seco y regresé, abracé fuerte a Chrono y luego a Amy, - Rein, vamos – Dije seriamente, mi prima empezó a sonreír nuevamente y corrió a mi lado, vi a mi madre y corrí hacia ella – Gracias mama – Le dije – No – Me dijo - Amy no hubiera accedido si tu no hubieras charlado con ella – Me devolvió el abrazo y yo la mire sorprendida, sin embargo ella me sonrió – Ve, no tienes tiempo que perder – Me empujo hacia la puerta Le sonreí y salí - ¡Hasta luego! – Se despidió Rein, así salí en búsqueda de mi amiga, en búsqueda de esa chica, en búsqueda de mi felicidad…

Mientras corríamos a la cochera le dije a Rein – "Rein, ve en tu auto, nos dividiremos para buscarla" – Rein asintió y entro a su auto, no pensé más y pise el acelerador, evadí varias luces del semáforo, pero ahora solo me importaba encontrarla, y saber que estaba bien, llegamos al lugar acordado y me encontré con las chicas, Hayate no se veía con las energías de siempre, ella se culpaba de la pérdida de Nanoha – "Fue mi culpa, yo le dije Fate-chan, lo siento" – Era lo que me decía cada vez que me miraba a los ojos – "No Hayate, no fue tu culpa, este tipo de cosas suceden" – Era mi respuesta, pero debo admitir que estaba muy preocupada

"Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Arisa

"Nos dividiremos – Dije – Cada una tomará una dirección"

"Bien, haber, Fate-chan ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar Nanoha?" Me preguntó Hayate

Me puse a pensar, si dicen que no estaba ni en su casa, ni en su trabajo, y la han buscado por todos los lugares a los que ella va, pues… ¿Dónde puede ser que vaya?

"_¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"_

"¡El parque!" Exclamé

"¿El parque?" Me preguntaron Arisa, Suzuka y Rein

Hayate miraba al piso como tratando de recordar algo, luego me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Fate-chan, hay algo que tienes que saber con respecto a tu pasado"

"Ahora no Hayate, tenemos que buscar a Nanoha"

"Pero Fate-chan, esa niña de aquella vez"

"Hayate, yo iré hacia el sur, Arisa y Suzuka al este, Rein y tu al norte"

"Pero hay una infinidad de calles"

"Lo sé Rein, nos encontraremos aquí a las doce como máximo, estaremos en contacto por los celulares – Entre en mi auto – Busquen bien – Prendí el auto – Nos vemos" Pise el acelerador y vi por el retrovisor que ellas también entraban en los autos, Hayate fue en el auto de Rein con ella, por primera vez no vi ni a Suzuka ni a Arisa en limosina, sino en moto, volví mi mirada al frente, creo saber el lugar en el que Nanoha se encontraba…

**Nanoha POV**

Luego de la llamada de Hayate, creí que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar a solas, salí de mi departamento, y fui caminando por la calle, recordaba todos los momentos que pasé junto a Fate-chan, traía a Bardiche conmigo, lo miraba y sonreía, me recordaba mucho a Fate-chan, cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a aquel parque… El parque donde la conocí por primera vez…

"_Estoy sola"_

Donde aquella niña lloraba su tragedia, el parque estaba solitario

"Ha de ser por la hora" Dije mirando el reloj

Metí mi mano a mi bolsillo buscando mi celular

"Demonios"

Si, lo había olvidado en casa, suspire, y seguí caminando por el lugar

"¿Qué debo hacer para que me recuerdes?"

Me preguntaba mirando las estrellas

"Yo trate de aliviar tu dolor"

"_No estés triste, yo estoy contigo__"_

"Eras tan linda"

"_¿Sonríes?__"_

"Que hasta yo de ingenua memoricé cada una de tus facciones, esperando volverte a ver en el futuro"

"_Nos volveremos a ver__"_

"Y así fue…"

"_¡¡Hey!! ¿Necesitas ayuda__?"_

"_Así parece__"_

"Te reconocí desde el principio, me sentía tan alegre que no quería alejarme de tu lado"

"_Podemos compartirlo juntas__"_

"Pasamos por tantas cosas, he inclusive me regalaste a Raising Heart"

"…_Así que, te compre esto como un símbolo material del cariño que te tengo, se llama Raising Heart"_

"Y me dijiste esa palabra que significa mucho para mi"

"_Te quiero mucho Nanoha"_

"A pesar que yo siempre te he amado"

Suspire y seguí caminando, recordaba el momento en el que hace diez años tomé tu mano y corrí contigo, sin darme cuenta, estaba llegando al lugar en donde te encontré por primera vez, estiré mi mano y dije

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

Repetí la frase que le dije por primera vez hace diez años, pero no, estaba equivocada – Baje mi mano – Quien necesitaba ayuda era yo, me senté en esa banca y recogí mis rodillas, y me quedé en la misma posición de cómo la encontré a ella cuando éramos niñas

**Fate POV**

"Tuve que frenar, pues una familia estaba pasando por la pista, justo en ése momento me llega un mensaje de texto de Hayate

"_Recuerda"_

"¿Qué demonios quiere que recuerde?" Dije y tiré el celular al asiento del co-piloto, volví a pisar el acelerador, sin embargo, el mensaje que Hayate me había mandado tenía mucho significado, tome de nuevo el celular y leí y releí el mensaje, de pronto, recordé la conversación que tuve con Hayate

"_Fate-chan, ahora que recuerdo, te contare una anécdota… Hace años cuando tenía 9 y me había encontrado con mi familia o guardianes como suelo decirles, me encontré con una escena muy graciosa__.__ Una niña vestida de blanco con dos coletas corriendo llevando de la mano a una rubia de ojos carmesí quien al parecer perdía el paso__ de la niña de ojos azules. __ Fate-chan, creo que me tropecé con ustedes…"_

"¡Claro!" Exclamé

"_¿Sabes quien es la niña de blanco?"_

"_Todo a su debido tiempo__"_

"No friegues… ¿He tenido a la niña de blanco todo este tiempo frente a mi y no lo sabía? - Me deje caer por el asiento - ¿Porqué nunca me había dado cuenta? – Me lleve la mano a mi rostro – La voy a perder nuevamente si no hago algo al respecto esta vez – Volví a sentarme bien y arranqué el auto

"Ahora entiendo por qué no me negué a ir a su hogar"

"_¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?"_

"Aunque si hay algo que debo rescatar es que eso fue muy extremista de su parte – Sonreí – Ella lo sabía, ella sabía quien era yo, por eso que insistió, Fate, eres una estúpida.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, me sentía mal, y ahora ella está sufriendo por mi culpa, esto no es justo…

De pronto sentí que alguien me llamaba, limpié mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en el parque – "Mi pasado me llamó en silencio…" – Dije bajando del auto

Cerré la puerta y camine hacia el parque, caminaba recordando aquel día que la conocí por primera vez, y también recordé cuando ella me trajo a este mismo parque, y también, aquella vez que yo la traje a mirar a las estrellas

"Se tiene una hermosa vista del cielo en este lugar"

Pasé mi mano por mi cabeza y seguí caminando, de pronto una gota cayó sobre mi nariz

"Va a llover"

Sacudí mi cabeza y volteé hacia mi izquierda, ahí estaba ella, exactamente igual a como yo estaba hace diez años, es más, esa era la misma banca, tome aire y camine hacia su lado, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que no le había pasado nada, todavía sonriendo me acerqué y extendí mi mano

"¿Sonríes?"

Ella levanto su rostro lentamente y se topó con mis ojos, me miró con sorpresa, yo sólo sonreía, ella oprimió sus labios y se lanzó hacia mí

"¡Fate-chan!"

Yo la abracé y espere a que se calmara, pero de un momento a otro empezó a llover, mire hacia el cielo y ella también, de pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella se sonrojó, trato de separarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permitía, ya que la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, ella me miró con aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos azules, con una de mis manos acaricié su rostro, ella se tensó un poco, le sonreí, creo que las palabras sobraban, bastaba con nuestras miradas, me fui acercando a su rostro lentamente, y ella no se negó, al contrarió, hacía lo mismo que yo, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, y yo por su cintura, luego, en un al principio algo torpe pero luego hermoso beso, sellamos nuestro amor

"Fate-chan, te amo"

"Yo también te amo Nanoha"

Nos abrazamos fuertemente

"Atchis"

"Creo que la lluvia no nos favorece del todo" Le dije con una sonrisa

"Mou, eso es cierto, estamos empapadas"

"Jajaja, cierto, cierto, eso me recuerda algo" Le dije con una mirada misteriosa

"¿Qué si? ¿A qué?"

"Creo que nunca te devolví tu ropa" Le dije riendo

"¡Uwa! ¡Y yo tengo la tuya! Pero tú también la mía…"

"Entonces – La pegué más a mi – No tenemos que preocuparnos por esta noche"

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan, es cierto lo que me dices - Me dio un pequeño beso - ¡Oh de veras! – Se metió la mano al bolsillo – Esto es un regalo que representa el cariño que te tengo en forma material – Me lo dio en mis manos – Aunque ahora diría amor"

"Nanoha – Le sonreí – Es muy bello, gracias"

"Pensaba dártelo luego pero, Hayate-chan me dijo algo y…"

"No, no, eso es historia, no te preocupes, nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotras"

"Fate-chan… - Me quedo mirando con lágrimas en los ojos, luego se sacudió y me dijo – Su nombre es Bardiche, cuídale ¿Si?"

"Claro, si tu me lo haz regalado, Nanoha"

Nos dimos otro beso, más largo que el anterior y tan bello como el primero

"¿Cómo me recordaste?" Me dijo acariciándome el rostro en medio de la lluvia

"Nunca te olvide, sería una estúpida si te olvidara"

"Fate-chan, tonta"

La abracé y nos dirigimos a mi auto

"Si seguimos bajo la lluvia nos enfermaremos" Dije mientras encendía el motor

"¡Um! Fate-chan ¿A dónde vamos?"

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"A mi departamento" Dijo alegremente

"Esta bien" Le dije sonriendo

Durante todo el camino nos la pasábamos hablando de lo terca que era Hayate, no me pregunten el por que, ya que no lo sé, al final de cuentas llegamos a su departamento

"¿Me acompañas?" Me dijo Nanoha mordiendo su labio inferior

"Eh-Eh, s-si" Le dije nerviosamente ante su mirada provocativa

Nanoha sonrió y se me acercó

"Me gustaría que me examinaras Fate-chan"

"S-Si es lo que qui-quieres"

"Nyahaha, vamos"

Al llegar encendimos las luces y Nanoha me guiaba a su cuarto, de una forma muy sensual

"Fate-chan, te vas a enfermar si llevas eso puesto"

"Pues, tu también Nanoha"

Nanoha fue quitándome lentamente la ropa, y yo lo hacía con ella de igual manera, entramos a su cama, yo la besaba y la hacía suspirar al mismo tiempo que nos embriagábamos por el aroma de las dos, esa noche fue la noche que jamás olvidare, no sólo fue la noche en el que nos volvimos novias, sino también la noche en la que la hice mía y ella me hizo suya.

**Hayate POV**

"Ya son las doce y Fate-chan ni aparece" Dijo Arisa dando vueltas por el lugar

"Cierto, y ya paró de llover" Dijo Rein

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Suzuka nerviosa

"Esperar chicas, esperar" Dije sentándome al lado de mi novia

De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar

"Un mensaje de Fate-chan" Dije en voz alta, lo leí rápidamente y…

"¿Qué dice Hayate-chan?" Me preguntaron en unísono Suzuka y Arisa

Rein se acercó hacia mí y leyó el mensaje, me miró con la misma cara de sorpresa que yo tenía

"¡Pero que dice!" Exclamó Arisa

Suspire y sonreí, le di el celular a Arisa y ella y Suzuka lo leyeron juntas, luego ellas se voltearon a mirarnos con la misma cara de sorpresa que tenía hace un rato

"Vaya, si que no pierden el tiempo" Dije riendo

Mire hacía el cielo y Rein me abrazó por detrás, le di un beso y las dos juntas mirábamos las estrellas, Arisa y Suzuka seguían atónitas, sin embargo es algo a lo que le restamos importancia

"El cielo está muy hermoso hoy"

Dije mirando de nuevo al hermoso espectáculo de estrellas que el cielo nos ofrecía

_**Mensaje de Texto:**_

_Hayate, no te preocupes, ya encontré a Nanoha, sólo te escribía para tranquilizarlas, Nanoha está muy bien, estoy con ella en éste momento, y te pido por favor que no vengas a su departamento ¿Detalles? Mañana, cuídate, descansa._

Fate

**-Fin-**

**Notas del autor:**

Se acabo bueno, algún día tenia que pasar no? u.u cof cof, espero les haya gustado este Fic ^^, Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que han seguido este fic, el cual fue el primero que hice, y también con el que me metí en éste mundo, agradezco también a mis consejeras, entre ellas Kida-Kuna, Fatu-chan y Yami-chan, quienes también me apoyaron a continuarlo, y a mi sempai, Kaon-sama, a quien le agradezco por todo, a pesar que no sepa nada de ella xD, bueno, eso seria todo, muchas gracias y bueno, hasta mi próximo trabajo! Un gusto, Cuídense, Adiós!!!


End file.
